Serenity: The New Order
by sidescarlet
Summary: Post BDM. Follows the adventures of Serenity's crew after their experience on Miranda. Expect some new faces, some new jobs, and a whole lot of trouble from the Alliance. Rated T Language . Chapter 10 is up after my long hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: And Yet Life Goes On

_First and foremost, I do not own Firefly/ Serenity, FOX/ Universal pictures does. _

_This pic takes place directly after Serenity. I suggest that you watch the movie first, so as not to be confused. _

_With the broadcast of the truth behind the incident at Miranda, the creation of Reavers, and the Alliance's connection to all of this, the ragtag crew flying aboard the Firefly class ship, Serenity, begin their new lives... as official enemies of the state.  


* * *

_Chapter 1: And Yet Life Goes On

**...upon reaching the atmosphere, heading towards space, a piece of Serenity flies off...**

"What was that?!"

Mal shot a look across to River with a painful look on his face. "What just happened to my gorram ship?!"

"I think something fell off while we were hitting atmo." River met Mal with a slightly mischievous smile. Zoe, from outside the deck, poked her head in. She was trying to steady herself on the door's frame to keep from falling due to Serenity's shaking.

"What was that?"

"A piece of the gorram ship," Mal shot over his shoulder, before turning back to his controls. "ehh... nothin seems to be out of order..." He studied the various panels and readouts over his dash board, giving a slight sigh of relief after seeing no flashing read lights.

"Yeah? Well we better hope so," Zoe said, looking down the stairs, "because you'll have to explain what just happened to Kaylee." Turning around in his seat, Mal looked beyond Zoe to see a very angry mechanic running towards him, with a large wrench in hand.

"Now Kaylee, before you go gettin all..." Mal began, before the enraged Kaylee lunged through the door. He instinctively shrunk back from his seat, expecting to be hit by his mechanic, but was surprised to see Zoe holding her back. After a brief minute of tussle, courtesy of Kaylee, Zoe managed to get a firm hold of the short mousey haired girl.

"Zoe, lemme go!" Kaylee hissed, "I need ta get that _chou wang ba dan_ right in his tenders, hard as I can! I'll teach that gorram idiot why he don't wanna hurt Serenity!" Mal flinched at Kaylee's calling him a bastard.

"Kaylee, don't you worry so much, they're ain't anything wrong with the ship," he said ,quickly looking back at River who gave him a slightly disapproving look, before quietly saying to himself, "I hope." Kaylee's glare was piercing. "I mean, we'll make it all right to the next planet for sure..."

"_Cao ni zu zong shi ba dai_!' Kaylee screamed before prying herself of Zoe's grip and exiting the bridge, angry and disheveled. As she passed out the door, a slightly bewildered looking Jayne walked into the compartment.

"Well, what in the hell happened just now?" he said, looking back at where Kaylee had been a few moments ago.

"Something just blew off the ship," River giggled, "like a butterfly leaving a tree. She grinned at Jayne, then turned towards the space that now met them.

"Umm..." Jayne began, "what's miss min' reader sayin' exactly," he looked from River to Mal, "and what's got Kaylee tellin you that the last 18 generations of yer ancestors was worthless?"

"Piece of the ship blew off," said Zoe matter-of-factly, as she exited the bridge, "damn thing won't even last us 10 minutes before she starts hurtin."

"Huh," said Jayne as he walked over towards Mal, and leaned on the back of his chair. "Didn' we jus fix it?" Mal Glared at Jayne. "Alright, Alright," Jayne said defensively, looking past the captain and out of the window. "So we gonna be able to even make it to the next job before we crash an burn in this heap?" Mal looked up at Jayne, pausing quickly before answering the mercenary.

"Jayne, we ain't gonna crash an' burn, Serenity's fine." said Malcom calmly, "but besides the whole issue of my ship falling apart, do you honestly think, after what we just did, exposin Miranda and all, that we'll even find any descent work?" He flipped the switch, engaging his auto-pilot.

"Aw hell Mal, so you've pissed off the Alliance." Jayne leaned back slightly and place his hands confidently on his hips. "There's still plenty of places to find somethin to carry... I think." Jayne looked expectantly at Mal.

"Yeah I guess," said Mal, unbuckling his seat belt and standing up, "we could probably find work somewhere. I know some places that the Alliance ain't to keen on visitin. I'm sure we could fine somethin."

"That a yes, then capt'n?" Jayne said, grinning.

"Yeah, Jayne." Mal turned to walk out toward the barracks.

"Shiny," said a now happy Jayne. He held onto the top of Mal's chair, excited by the possibility of new work.

As Mal left, Jayne looked over at River, who sat in the co-pilot's chair looking of the ship's controls. "Hey, River. I know you can read my min' in all, but I don't think that the capt'n would appreciate you be'in on deck without him... I mean, without anyone lookin' after ya." River shot a pouty look, swiveled her chair towards the door, and briskly walked out towards her room.

After seeing her leave, Jayne turned the captain's chair around, and sat down clumsily. He turned back and looked at space, and the stars around him. Standing up, he chuckled , thinking of a joke Wash had told him once. Wash... he was gonna miss that guy. Jayne looked once more out of the ship, thinking about all Serenity had gone through. "Guess I'll never know what luck is, long as I'm on this ship," Jayne jokingly said to himself. "Hmmm," he quietly said, "I guess I'm a fugitive from the law now. Mama's not gonna like that." Shaking off some feelings of fear and guilt which he was unaccustomed to, Jayne turned and walked lazily out of the bridge hoping that the rest of the day would be better than Serenity's take off.

* * *

_Wahhh, forgive my bad writing. First fanfic. So please review. Any review, good, bad, constructive, or even silly, is very appreciated. If I get a positive response, I'll continue with this.  
_

_Next Chapter: Red River  
Just Some lovely translation stuff (It's not perfect, I got help online)  
_

"Chou Wang ba dan" - Lousy Bastard

"Cao ni zu zong shi ba dai" - Fuck the 18 generations of your ancestors.


	2. Chapter 2: Red River I Buttonwillow

_Since this was an issue in the first chapter, I'll make this abundantly clear right now. The events of this story take place immediately after Serenity, but, a few days after the broadcasting of the Miranda Incident. If you have any more questions on certain discrepancies in the story, leave your advice as a review.  
Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Red River Part I (Buttonwillow)**  
"Turns out that piece of the ship wasn't that important," said Kaylee as she closed the engine cover and walked over to her small hammock. "It was only a piece of the rear deflectors; I could probl'y find the piece to fix it in any junkyard." She began to sort through a few things she kept cluttered together in the cramped corner. "She'll fly alright, capt'n..." Kaylee turned around to look Mal in the face. "Listen capt'n, about earlier- "

"Aw, it's alright Kaylee, I know how much ya love Serenity." He smiled while looking around the cluttered engine room. "I don't mind the occasional insult from ya every once in a while," he said in a friendly tone, "but I'd rather you didn't bring my ancestors up next time you're fixin to curse."

"I'll do my best, sir," said Kaylee, cracking as smile smile.

"Shiny," said Mal. He left Kaylee to her work and walked out down the cramped passage that lead to the kitchen. Reaching the table, where Jayne, Zoe, and Inara were congregated, Mal pulled up a chair to sit down."

"Breakfast, capt'n?" Mal looked up to see Jayne nudging a bowl of protein gruel towards him.

"No thanks, Jayne," Mal said, eyeing the semi-solid red substance in the bowl, "I ate a little earlier while I was on the cortex." Mal sniffed hard to clear his nose, and turned to his right. "So, Inara," he began, "nice ta see you out and about with us this morning." Inara looked slightly tired, from the expression she wore on her face.

"I hear you're already looking for work again Mal," said Inara.

"Well, yes," Mal began, "it's not like we ain't been fugitives before." Jayne gave an agreeing grunt. "I'm sure you'll be able to get jus as many clients, wherever we go." Inara half-smiled at the thought.

"That's not exactly what I meant, Mal," said Inara quietly while she motioned with her eyes towards Zoe who was twirling her spoon in her breakfast. "Maybe it's a little too soon to be taking new jobs, after... what happened." She looked sincerely at Mal, who paused to think before replying.

"Inara, now's not the time to be bringin' up some sore subjecs." He looked at Zoe who was fiddling with the knife Jayne had left on the table before turning back to Inara. "She's seen more death an' anyone I know. Just give her some time." He leaned away from Inara, watching her try and hold back a few tears.

"I don't know how you do it Mal," She said so only Mal could hear. "Just let go of memories of the people you love so quickly." Mal scrunched his face in thought. He never was one to dwell on the deaths of his friends; the war had jaded him against partaking in mourning.

"I don' forget cause I want to," he began, "I forget about them so I can move on... speaking of moving on..." He leaned back and faced Zoe. " Zoe, a word?" Zoe turned he head away from her breakfast and looked up a the captain. "I'm thinkin of stoppin at Buttonwillow. There may be somethin for us there."

"Mmmm, they got good bars there," Jayne said, grinning, "and hookers too!" Inara cast a sideways glare at Jayne before calmly removing herself from the table.

"I'll be in my shuttle if you need me," she said, with a forced smile. "Mal, Zoe. _Wu an._" She nodded politely before heading towards the cargo bay. Jayne looked back at Inara.

"Well, she didn' even say _goodday_ ta me," said Jayne, crossing his arms in disappointment.

"Probably because you mentioned the hookers on Buttonwillow," said Zoe, as she pushed her bowl aside and leaned towards Mal. "Captain, there's not much on Buttonwillow... well," she paused, looking at Jayne, "not much for descent work." Mal raised his voice a little, speaking with confidence.

"Buttonwillow's good as any place to stop." He turned to Jayne, who was nodding in agreement. "It's small, close to us, and one of the last places the Alliance is gonna want ta stick its nose in." He emphasized the last sentence more harshly than usual.

"Hey, Mal, I was sold before ya even mentioned why we was goin' there, " Jayne said, before taking a quick sip of water from his cup.

"Aye," said Zoe, "sounds good enough." She picked up her bowl and walked over the the sink. "How far are we from that moo-"

"We're going to be hitting atmosphere in a little bit, captain," rang River's voice over the ship's intercom. Mal, and Jayne sat startled by the abrupt announcement, while Zoe placed her bowl in the sink.

"I'll meet you on the bridge later , Captin." Zoe saluted lazily and briskly walked out of the dining area.

"I swear, that girl's gonna be the gorram end of me someday," said Jayne, returning his knife, which lay beside his now forgotten breakfast, back into his side holster. "She's damn near the scariest creature i'll ever see." Mal looked at Jayne awkwardly.

"Zoe?" Mal laughed.

"No, the... you know," Jayne pointed a swirling finger at his head, to indicate craziness. "Her."

"Right," said Mal, standing up and leaving for the deck. "Well, you best keep those thoughts to yerself, lest she come an' read your mind." Jayne looked at him with genuine worry.

"Ya think she's gonna go crazy Mal?" Jayne was unintentionally fiddling with his knife. "I tell ya every day, she ain't fit to be the co-pilot an-"

"Jayne," Mal interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Go make sure that that all the other passengers are secure." With these words, Mal exited the kitchen while Jayne went to go make sure the others were getting ready for a landing.

As Mal reached the bridge, he found River in the co-pilot's seat while Zoe was gripping the captain's seat, trying to steady herself from the constant shaking.

"Captin, you might want to help River with the landing," Zoe said, motioning Mal over to the Captain's seat. Quickly buckling himself in, Mal grabbed the controls and steadied the ship as it passed through the atmosphere.

"Anything off fall of the ship while I was away," Mal said to both Zoe and River.

"Nothing that hasn't been gone for a while now," said River looking forward. She had let Mal handle the controls and was now gripping the sides of her seat. "You don't think I'm crazy, do you Malcom Reynolds?"

Mal looked over at River, smiling. "Well, this isn't exactly the best time to talk about this sort o' thing, see." He guided the ship closer to the dusty ground beneath them. "I don' think you're crazy, River; Alliance's jus messed with you."

"Jayne thinks I'm crazy," she said, "I know he does." She was looking directly at the captain. Mal quickly took his eyes off the controls, and glanced at River.

"Listen, Albatross. Don' worry none about Jayne. Guy's got more muscle than an ox, but half the brains of one. He's only scared of what he can't understand." Flipping the switch to lower the landing feet, Mal gently glided Serenity down onto the dry earth beneath them, right on the outskirts of Buttonwillow.

"Nice landing captin," said Zoe, grabbing the intercom, and flipping it on. "We've landed everyone. Jayne, you meet me and the captin in the cargo bay. Simon, Kaylee, try and find a part to fix that broken rear deflector." She hung the intercom up, while Mal and River shut down the ship, and unfastened their seat belts. "Mal," Zoe said, "lets get into town, and see if we can find that work you were talkin about." Mal nodded, and led Zoe out of the bridge.

"What about me?" River called from behind them.

"Watch the ship."

"Keep Inara company."

River sat back down in her chair, and turned on the cortex.

As the cargo bay doors opened, Serenity's crew surveyed Buttonwillow. It was grey. The sky way grey, just like the buildings, and the ground. A tumbleweed rolled by them as they stepped out into the hot wind of mid-day.

"Damn place is grey," spouted Jayne. "Only thing tha keeps any color left THIS town is the taste of their sweet liquor." The mirrored goggles reflected back the dreary image of the sleepy town back towards itself.

"Looks like we're close enough to walk," said Zoe, as she squinted her eyes against the pale sun shining over the dreary town.

"Sounds fine," Mal agreed quickly. "Simon, you and Kaylee take Jayne, and go find a scrap yard for that missin' piece. Take the mule." Simon and Kaylee began to walk back into the ship to get to the mule, while Mal and Zoe conversed quietly about Buttonwillow before Jayne protested his assignment.

"Mal, come on," he whined, "why I gotta go baby sit the two love birds while you two have fun." Mal looked back at Jayne.

"They need yer protection a lot more then we do. Now git in the mule, and get my part."

Jayne mockingly saluted before muttering

"_Chun zi._"

Jayne slowly ambled his way over to the mule, which Kaylee had started up, and climbed in. He looked at Simon, who was trying clumsily to fit some goggles on, and then behind the mule, where he found River standing a few yards away from the mule. He had jumped at the sight of her, remembering when River had threatened to kill Jayne with her mind a while back. He quickly turned his head back towards Buttonwillow, and shook his face, trying to clear his mind of his fears.

Simon turned around, and addressed River. "River, close the cargo door when we leave, and don't let anyone else get in, okay?" River smiled, and nodded. The mule moved out of the ship, and sped off towards Buttonwillow. Serenity's cargo door closed.

"So, ya two musta been havin' some fun, or somethin when that there metal piece flew off Serenity," yelled Jayne over the rushing of the wind. "Cuz I ain't never seen you so mad in yer life, Kaylee."

"What?" Simon yelled back, not having heard most of Jayne's statement. Kaylee tried to hide her face from Jayne, as she blushed ferociously. Jayne peered over her shoulder, and noticed her heated face.

"Well _shi_, I guess I was right." he yelled, laughing inaudibly as the wind rushed by them.

"There's a scrap yard, over there!" Simon yelled, pointing to a large plot of land littered with the remains of old ships. Kaylee slowed the mule down, and parked it near the yard. The three exited the vehicle and walked towards a middle-aged women wearing a worn, but clean, dress, appropriately colored grey, making her blend in with the town.

"Even the gorram people are grey," Jayne chuckled, while Kaylee scowled at him.

"You shut it, _bai chyr._" Said Kaylee, looking over to the women, who smiled at the three.

"Well, judging by that hovercraft ye got thur, I'd say yer all lookin for som' scrap for a ship?" Simon nodded.

"We need a rear deflector panel for a firefly class ship," Simon promptly said. "Do you have the part?" The women looked at him quizzically, before replying.

"Son, ya must not be from anywher near here. You should know the two things about scrap yards." She pointed her thumb behind her. "I ain't never looked at what goes into my lot." She smiled, "and I don't plan to." Jayne grinned at Simon's being taken slightly aback by the careworn faced women.

"What's yer name by the way miss?" asked Kaylee as she led Jayne and Simon into the scrap heap.

"Nadine Groot," she smiled, showing off two rows of crooked teeth.

Back at the ship a few hours later, Kaylee and Jayne now worked on connecting the missing deflector piece back onto the ship, while Simon waited inside with River and Inara.

"So you was mad cause the captain interrupted you and Simon," Jayne said, adding a wolf whistle at the end.

"Twasn't exactly like that," Kaylee began, "just... been a long time since I was fixin to have a romantic moment." She bolted part of the large metal panel to the ship. "But..." she paused, thinking of the right words to say, "somethin irked me mighty when this piece," she said, staring at the newly acquired rear deflector panel, "flew off."

"What," Jayne said, with a chuckle, "you think the ship's got feelings or something?"

"It reminded me of Wash." There was silence while the two continued to work. "I was so used to Wash takin' us out of every city," she said, wiping a tear, which had been forming, away with her sleeve, "now he's gone." Jayne looked down at his hands for a few moments, before picking up another tool to help attach the rest of the panel.

"Hell, I miss the guy mighty too, Kaylee," he began, lighting the welding torch. "But, there ain't much we can do about it." He held the white flame to the medal watching it mold together. "Jus' remember him the best we can, I guess, an hope he's up with Shepard somewhere." He extinguished the torch, and stepped back to look at his handy work.

"That may have been the smartes', kindes' thing you've ever said to me," said Kaylee, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, well, don' get used to it," he said, wagging his finger, "I say smart stuff all the time, and I gets rebuked, so I ain't gonna be the one to get soft to people, even when they need it." He leaned back against the small make-shift scaffold he had built and looked back towards Buttonwillow. As he looked at the tired, grey city, he saw three figures walking towards Serenity. He could clearly make out Zoe and Mal, but he couldn't make out the man they were flanking on either side. Kaylee, having also spotted the same thing, climbed down and waited for the advancing trio to arrive. Jayne followed Kaylee in suit, and waited expectantly at the entrance to the cargo bay.

Once Mal, Zoe, and the stranger finally made it to the cargo bay, Jayne closed the doors, and then fronted Mal for questioning.

"So who's this here guy?" Jayne stared intensely at the tall, gangly, black haired man. He didn't seem that old, and not so much of a fighter.

"This here's Matthew Garth," said Mal with a smile, and he's got a job for us." Jayne's composure immediately changed, as he smiled and shook Matt Garth's hand.

"Well, welcome stranger," he said quickly, before turning to Mal, "so why's he on our boat?"

"Cause we're leaving Buttonwillow," said Zoe to the chagrin of Jayne. "And we're taking him with us."

"We're already leaving? It's been a day!" Jayne exclaimed. "When we leavin'?"

"Hm," Zoe Chuckled, "Right now." She smiled as she passed Jayne who now looked sad.

"Where exactly we headed off to, stranger?" Kaylee asked, wiping her hands on her dirty jumpsuit.

Matt Garth turned toward Kaylee, and said , " Red River."

* * *

_If you haven't guessed it already, these place names are not of my creation. For any California natives who have traveled from Northern, or Central California, down south, Buttonwillow is a small rest stop frequented by many travelers. I thought that it's spartan setting, and novel name, made for a good location and name of a settlement on some moon, out of the way of the Alliance._

_Also, Red River is actually a very famous 1948 western, and yes, Matt Garth is a main character in the movie (though, the descriptions are quite different)_

_Translation help:_

_*Wu an- good day  
*Chun zi- Moron  
*bai chyr- idiot_

_Next Chapter: Red River pt 2: Matt Garth  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Red River II Matt Garth

_So, here's the third chapter. I haven't gotten many reviews, and I have been rather disappointed. A few more from admirers, detractors, or neutral critics would be much appreciated.  
Just as an author's note, by the way, you may not be fond with the slow pace at which the story is moving. I apologize for this. I should let you know now that I plan on making this story a long term project of mine.  
Enjoy the next chapter (and write some reviews!)  
~Sidescarlet_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Red River Part 2 (Matt Garth)**

"Ain't Red River used for raising cattle, an such?" Kaylee asked to Serenity's newest passanger, Matthew Garth.

"Yeah," and answered slowly, with an outer-rim drawl, "there's pleny of cattle there, an' a lot of it's mine." He smiled at the group, sizing up each member he saw. "Now, I know you folks must be accustomed to doin' more," he looked quickly at Jayne, "unlawful work, but I figure that, in this day n' age, a job's a job." Jayne looked over at Mal with, irritated by the concept of the new work Mal and Zoe had left Buttonwillow so quickly for.

"Hell Mal, we go an' shove what happen'd back on Miranda down the throat of the Alliance, fight off a gorram ship o' reavers, and firs' thing you get us is a stupid cowgo job?" Jayne looked from Zoe to Mal and back. "I know you wan'ned to playit safe, gettin' jobs an all, but this is damn near the most _Bak Chee Tsee_- like thing you've done in a while, Mal." He turned his head quickly to Zoe. "Didn' you an the capt'n say you was never gonna haul any beef again?" Zoe smirked at Jayne.

"Yeah," She answered, " I said we'd be carrying beagles before we carried bovine again."

"This ain't gonna be a cow-run," Garth said quickly. Jayne looked back to him. "Ya'll gonna be helpin me get back what's right and proper mine." Jayne's face lightened with understanding.

"Oh," Jayne said, "well now I know that." Jayne, along with Simon turned about face and headed together up the stairs towards the kitchen.

"You'll have to forgive Jayne, he's kinda not so smart." Mal said, walking towards the stairs leading out of the cargo bay. "Come on, let's get up to the kitchen an' introduce you to my other crew members of my ship." Zoe and Garth followed Mal up to the kitchen. "You two wait here, while I get the rest of my crew," ordered Mal as he left Zoe and Garth together. The pair stood in silence, while Garth looked around at the dingy but otherwise neat kitchen. A few minutes later, the crew of Serenity came into the eating area, and sat down in their respective seats. "Now this here's Matthew Garth," Mal said, pointing to Garth, "He's got us a job on Red River, about a three day ride from here." The crew nodded in understanding. "Now," he said, turning to Garth, "you've already met me n' Zoe, my engineer,Kaylee," he said, pointing to Kaylee, who gave a small wave, "our doctor, Simon, who bowed his head slightly, "and ... um," Mal looked back at a smiling Jayne, "Jayne," He looked around at his crew again, "but you haven't met my co-pilot, River Tam, Simon's sister" he said nodding towards river.

"I'd watch it if I was you," Jayne hissed at Garth, "girl's damn near crazy." Garth looked back up at the pale-faced girl who was scowling at him and felt slighty uneasy.

"Don' worry none," Mal said, "she don't bite," he said, smiling.

"I bite people who think too much _Pi hua_." River stared intensely at the newcomer. Simon put his hand over his face, embarrassed by his sister's words. River spun out of her chair, and ran back towards the bridge. Garth looked at the now vacant doorway, his face masked with a mixture a smile and a scared and confused look.

"Ya got one hell of a crew here," said Garth, as he stuck his thumbs in his belt loops. "Anyone els' I should know bout before I speak my part?"

"We also happen to have a companion aboard," Mal said, looking around, "guess Inara must still be in her shuttle." He sat down, disappointed by Inara's absence. "Go on," Mal said, waving his hand in a twirling motion, "explain what we have to do." Garth unhooked his thumbs from his worn jeans and walked to the edge of the table.

"Alright. Ya'll already know that we're headin' to Red River," Garth began, smoothing back his black hair with his right hand. "I've got a couple thousan' head's o' cattle that's been stolen by some local crazy. Goes by the name Thomas Dunson." He looked around waiting for any questions that may have come up from the crew. "Man's as stubborn as damn mule. I'd know," he said, looking down, "he was my partner before business started turning south after browncoats lost to the Alliance." He looked apologetically towards Mal and Zoe who both nodded, acknowledging his words. "See, we was helpin' the Browncoats, but once the Alliance got wind o' what we were doin, we nearly lost our lives." Garth straightened his collar before continuing. "War shook Tom; it shook us all,... but Tom got it the worst. He started claimin' that he should be the one runnin' the place; wouldn' have gotten us nearly ruined by the Alliance's regulations they sicked on us. Said he deserved to take what was rightfully his."

"So, ya wan' us ta kill em' then, right?" said Jayne, "then take back yer beef?" Serenity's crew gave him a collective glare.

"I'm dearly hopin' it won't have to come to that," Garth said sadly. "The man was my friend, an I'd hate to see him go in such a way." He stood silently at the table for a few moments before finishing his explanation of the job. "You're good captain here," he said, pointing to Mal, "already agreed to this job. I thought I might fill ya'll in on the incentives for finishin," Garth said, before fishing out a medium-sized sack full of coins. "That's enough to last this crew through a few more repairs." Jayne eyed the money back with a grin. "Furthermore, if you do the job well, I'll compensate best I can for what you may be lackin' in food stuffs an' medicine. Tain't much, but I guarantee that this ship won' need ta be restocking anytime soon, if you do the job well."

"I'm likin' the perks," Jayne said, grabbing the bag of money and peering inside of it, "and lord knows, we could use some better food this here ship," he continued, looking back at Garth, "but what's the actual job? If we ain't gonna kill Tom Dusson- "

"Dunson," Kaylee corrected.

"Whatever," Jayne said offhandedly, "if we ain't gonna kill him, then what are we doin'?"

"We're stealin' back his property," Mal answered, "from an outpost where Mr. Dunson is currently at.

"Hm," Jayne grunted, leaning back in his chair, "Don't sound too hard." He leaned back, and bit into one of the coins from the bag Garth had put on the table earlier.

"It's an Alliance outpost," said Zoe tersely. Jayne spit the coin out.

"You two are Gorram crazy, ya know that?" Jayne looked around the table wide-eyed. "M' I the only only one seein' the damn craziness in this."

"Did I mention that I'll be refillin' yer liquor stores?" Garth asked rhetorically to Jayne. Jayne shut his mouth and breathed in hard. "If you do the Job." Jayne smiled.

"Shiny," Jayne said quickly, sitting back in his chair while returning to his biting the coins to test their sturdiness.

"Anyone lost?" Zoe asked.

"River and I..." Simon began, before being interrupted by Zoe,

"Can stay on the ship. I'm not gonna put you two near them." She paused, and smiled. "We wouldn't want our doctor getting hurt again." Simon scowled playfully before standing up and leaving the room with Kaylee.

"Ya know that we's as wanted as them now," Jayne said, "Simon n' River, I mean."

"I'm well aware of that," said Mal. Walking past the three remaining at the table, heading towards the bridge. Garth sat down in the nearest seat, and put his hands on the table.

"I saw that message. The one bout the incident on Miranda. Always knew reavers didn' come about cause that saw too much space; that the Alliance was behind it." He looked at Zoe, and then back to the table. "I never did man up enough to volunteer to fight for my beliefs. Always hated being told what ta do by the alliance." He paused again, and looked up towards Jayne and Zoe. "Guess now's my chance to fight against the Alliance, even if it's only gettin' my livestock back."

"He's too gangly, and he has a very unattractive drawl," spouted River from the co-pilot's seat. Mal looked over at her. "I didn't like his hair, or plaid shirt and worn trousers."

"wh... What?"

"Matthew Garth, from Red River. Born 2489, on Red River. His ranch is known as Red River G, which he inherited from his father, Michael. His older sister died from a stampede when he was five. He constantly thinks about it. And I know he ha--"

"Enough of that, now, River." Mal quickly said, cutting her off. "Man's got a right to his privacy. Jus cause you can read minds an all don't give you the right to learn his past." He looked sternly at her. "Besides, you best be on the lookout for anything that might give us trouble on our way there."

"I don't think we'll have trouble captain." River smiled at Mal, who returned in favor with a less than happy expression.

"Bein' psychic ain't gonna make ya see the future, Albatross." Mal Turned his head, and looked out the front window. "Matt Garth," he said under his breath before turning his view to the radar screen to watch for any possible threats. Moments later, River addressed Mal.

"Malcolm, Inara needs to see you know." Mal looked at her, slightly confusedly.

"You ain't pullin' my chain, are ya, Albatross?"

"If you had a chain, I'd wrap you and Inara together in it," She answered, smiling.

"Yeah, sure... make sure we don't crash or anything while I make sure Inara's alright." Mal turned in his chair, and walked out of the bridge towards Inara's shuttle. After making his way past the housing quarters, kitchen, and cargo bay, Mal reached the shuttle entrance, and knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in," said a voice weakly. Mal entered the room to see Inara sitting in front of the Cortex, looking sad. She had obviously been crying, judging from the streaks her tears had left.

"Inara, what's wrong Inara?" He asked, moving closer to Inara, finally taking a seat next to her. "What happened?" Inara sniffed, and put her head on Mal's shoulder.

"How did you know that I wanted to see you, Mal," Inara asked quietly. "I didn't call for you... you just, came."

"A little bird tol' me," Mal said, smiling inwardly at the small joke he'd made. Inara didn't react to his comment, and instead laid her head back down on his head where she began to cry again.

"Mal," Inara said through some stifled sobs, "I... the Alliance... I guess..." She sniffed again to try and compose herself. Mal's eyes widened, and he pulled slightly away from Inara. "They..." Inara raised her head, "Mal, I'm not a companion anymore. They've taken it... they've taken it all away... I have no more class, no job... I'm nothing," she said now, quietly.

"No," Mal said, standing up. "You're wrong about that, Inara. There's one thing that can't take away from you," Mal said, as he walked to the door. "A place, here on Serenity." he said, patting the door frame. " You're part o' my crew." Mal looked Inara in the eye That makes you something closer than family."  


* * *

_Cheesy... just a little bit at the end. Hehe. I'm in one of those moods I guess. Anyway, I liked writing this, and would desperately like to know your opinions of it. **Please review!**  
And just some comments on the chapter. Matt Garth will most likely not be a recurring character after Red River. Therefore, I don't want to describe his physical features so much. He's an ordinary cattle rancher. His reason for being on Buttonwillow will be explained in the next Chapter. And yes, Inara has had her companionship liscence revoked. I thought it logical, since she did aid people who were deliberatly trying to undermine the Alliance.  
_

_Next Chapter- Chapter 4: Red River III (Red River G)_

_Translation Note:  
*Bak Chee Tsee is Idiot, in Cantonese_

_PS-  
Message me if you have any more questions on the story.  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Red River III Red River G

_I DO NOT OWN RED RIVER, UNITED ARTISTS DOES  
So here's the fourth chapter. I know that some people have started to gain a little interest in my story, and I hope that that all continues to grow. Read and Enjoy chapter 4. (and then review the hell out of it, please :)  
~Sidescarlet_  


* * *

**Chapter 4: Red River Part III (Red River G)**

"We gettin' over there soon?" Garth looked anxiously over Mal, looking out the front window.

"Be there by today, if'n we keep a steady burn." Mal looked back to Garth. "We're makin' good time. Could ev'n be there in 6 hours, unless somethin' comes up we wasn't expectin'. Don' worry none." Garth nodded, and headed slowly off the bridge. Mal turned his head back towards the controls, reaching his hand up to grab the intercom. Depressing the button, Mal brought the receiver to his face. "Zoe, this is the cap'n. Need yeh on the bridge." Mal quickly hung up the intercom, and turned his head towards River. "Jus' outta curiosity, Albatross," Mal began, getting River's attention, "you happen ta glean off any o' what Mr. Garth might've been worry'n bout?" River nodded slightly, turning her head back towards the front window.

"He is worried about his cows," she said, remaining void of emotion.

"Cows," muttered Mal, disappointed. He turned back to his controls, laying his right hand on the edge of his armrest, choosing to drum his fingers to release some jitters he had been feeling about the job he was heading towards. Moments later, a few knocks on the door ledge to the bridge alerted Mal to Zoe's arrival. "_Qing Jin_," he said quickly, standing up to meet Zoe.

"You called?" said Zoe, taking a few steps in towards the captain before stopping, and crossing her arms.

"We set for this?" Mal asked with a slight heir of nervousness.

"Um," Zoe said, "Ya. Course we are. We got pleny o' ammo for a while, an' Garth tells me that he's got some men willin' ta help us." She looked the captain in the eye. "Capt'n, you feelin' well. Ain't seen you this jittery about a job, ever."

"Somethin' been eatin' at me for the past few days, tho' it ain't exactly bout the job at hand." Mal took a few steps back and fell into his chair. He exhaled loudly and looked towards River. "River, you best leave the bridge for me n' Zoe to talk a few things o're," he said. He waited a few seconds before adding, with more emphasis, "Alone."

"No one is ever alone on this ship. I always hear," said River, as she stood up and exited the bridge quickly, while Zoe looked after her.

"_Wuh de tyen, ah_," Zoe said, "that gal is downright creepy sometimes." She turned back to Mal who now sat deeper in his seat looking wearier than he had before. "Mal, what's eatin' at your mind so?" She walked over and sat on the edge of the control desk. Mal looked up at her.

"I take it ya know about Inara," Mal said. Zoe nodded.

"Kaylee foun' out las' night when she was bringin' dinner to her." She folded her arms again and looked back towards the door. "Shame she was let go cause' o' what we did." She looked over at Mal again. "That what's eatin' at ya, Mal?"

"Mm." Mal said quietly. He looked up at Zoe, and put his hand through his hair. "Damn near feelin' like I'm losin' my crew, bit by bit." He swiveled his chair around and look off into space. Zoe looked down slowly, sullen faced.

"Seem's we've been losing too much lately." She looked out the front window while Mal turned his head back towards Zoe.

"We gonna talk about it?" Mal waited for Zoe to answer.

"Don't know what you mean capt'n."

"S'good as time as any. To talk about," Mal held his tongue briefly before finishing his question, "Wash."

"We said our goodbyes." said Zoe, continuing to look straight ahead. "Gave him n' Book a proper funeral." She looked back at Mal. "We learned, back in the war Mal." She paused slightly, as she her eyes began to well slightly. "We learned what death did to those we love." She rose from her previous seat and began walking towards the door. "An' we learned that dwellin' on it made everything just a little worse for us." With her last words, Zoe exited the bridge, leaving Mal alone to contemplate Zoe's words.

"Captain?" Mal turned his head back to the control panel, and picked up his intercom receiver upon hearing Simon's voice.

"Yeah, what do ya need Simon," Mal said quickly, letting go of the button to hear Simon's reply.

"You need an inoculation. told me that we would be arriving within a few hours. I've already dealt with Jayne and Garth. Is Zoe up there with you?"

"No," Mal answered, "she's jus' gone down, you can try hailin' her at her room. You with River?"

"Yes, Captain, River is with me." Mal brought the in receiver back to his face.

"Send her up to the bridge. I'll be down in a bit."

"I'll send her up." Mal stood up and walked out of the door, passing the lodging area, taking a turn, and heading toward the infirmary, passing River.

"River, you jus' make sure we're flyin' straight when you're up there," Mal said as he entered the infirmary. River nodded slowly, and headed towards the bridge. Mal sat down, and rolled up his sleeve for the inoculation shot Simon was preparing.

"You know," Simon said, as he rubbed an anti-septic wipe on Mal's arm. "River told me that you and Zoe were talking about Wash." He put the injector to Mal's arm and delivered the standard inoculation.

"We did," said Mal matter-of-factly. But min' your own business for now." Mal stood up and began to role his sleeve back down. "Lord knows, I get deprived enough o' my privacy by the likes of your sister." Simon nodded reluctantly, as he scratched now visible beard stubble on his face. Mal quickly noticed and smiled. "Boy, I'll be damned. Finally decided to blend in with the rest of us," Mal said, slapping Simon on the back.

"Kaylee told me it would be better if I would try not to be so tidy all the time," said Simon, as he rubbed his cheek. Mal shrugged as he gave Simon a small smile.

"Mal, we just received a wave from Red River, man says he wants to know what were doing." River's voice rang clearly in the med-lab.

"Tell him wait a little bit, and get Garth up to the bridge with me quick-like." Mal left the room, and quickly made his way through the cargo bay, past the crew rooms, where Garth met him him, and walked up to his seat to receive the hail. Hitting a button in front of him, Mal was greeted with the face of a tan man with flaming red hair. "This is Malcolm Reynolds, I captain this ship," said Mal to the man.

"Howdy stranger, name's Cherry Valance." Cherry looked down at his display. "Says on this here display, you're a firefly class ship, an' that'd make you folk smugglers." The man smirked. "Don' mean to be inhospitable," he said, emphasizing the last word, "but Red River G doesn't take kindly to unlawfuls like you."

"Cherry," Garth said, putting his face in view of the screen. "These folks is here with me."

"Gorram," said Cherry, smiling, "if it ain't the prodigal son returned to his papa. What're you doin with," he looked over at Mal, "smugglers."

"They're helpin us take down Dunson." Garth answered quickly. "You best start bein' a little nicer to them." Cherry smiled.

"Will do boss." Cherry turned his attention to Mal. " You folks can land at the coordinates I'll be sendin' you. Safe flyin' capt'n." With that, the screen went blank.

"I take it, you've got some damn loyal men down there," said Mal to Garth.

"They're toughs as tanned hides, but more loyal then a good dog," Garth replied.

"You two," said River. Both Mal and Garth turned their heads to the co-pilot's seat. "We'll be hitting atmosphere in five minutes, so you might want to buckle in." River put her hands on the wheel to begin guiding the ship into the planet. Garth nodded, and quickly left for the nearest place to secure himself. Mal flipped the shipwide intercom on and addressed the crew.

"Ladies and Gen'nlemen," he said, "we'll be hittin' Red River's atmo in bout four minutes. I suggest strappin' yourselves in for the ride." Mal hung up his receiver and took hold of the wheel himself.

As Serenity hit atmosphere, the crew near the dining area, strapped into the nearby safety seats, talked over the shaking of the ship.

"What's the weather like down' there?" Jayne asked to garth, as the room shook violently. "I'd like to know how hot it's gonna be on this moon, before I go prancin' off with way too much clothes on."

"Ain't nearly as hot as Buttonwillow, I'll tell ya that," answered Garth, holing onto the bottom of the seat to brace himself.

"Alright then," yelled Jayne over the din. He looked up at the ceiling and barked angrily, "Damn Mal, easy on the damn entry."

Serenity finally reached Red River G, setting down near the cattle ranch's main building. As the landing feet finally rested completely on the ground, Serenity's crew gathered in the cargo bay.

"Alright, Kaylee, Simon, River. I'm sure you know what you need to do," said Mal to the three as they nodded in agreement. Mal walked over to the cargo door switches and hit the open button.

"Hope your boys don' mind guns too much." said Jayne as he lugged a large semi-automatic assault weapon over his shoulder.

"My boys love guns," said Garth, smiling while patting his own revolver.

The door opened completely, revealing Red River to the crew. The flat lands were not red. But rich gold in color, and green-yellow hills surrounded the complex in many directions. On these hills, masses of bovine grazed. Mal looked at the hills, reminiscently.

"Looks like you raised cattle before," said Garth to Mal. Mal looked at Garth as he exited the ship along with Garth, Jayne, and Zoe.

"I was born on a farm," Mal said quickly. "This place reminds me of Shadow a lot."

"Well, terra formin' makes sure that most these' planets look the same," said Garth.

"Yeah," said Mal, "Doesn't stop em' from bein' beautiful.

The four walked towards the main building where the red-head, Cherry, and a taller blonde-haired man stood. "This here is Cherry," Garth said, pointing to Cherry, who tipped his hat. "An that there's Simms." The blonde man, who's hair had been cut short gave a toothy smily, and bowed slightly. "Simms don't talk much, so don' go askin him bout the time of day," said Garth as he headed into the building. Inside the rather plain building, six other men greeted Serenity's crew. "That there's Tess Millay, and that's Buster McGhee, said Garth, pointing to two men on the left. He walked over to one of the shorter men and slapped him on the back, exchanging a few inaudible words before turning him around. "This," he said, pointing to the man, "is Teeler Jergens. He's the best damn shot you're ever gonna find out in these parts." Garth nodded to the other two men. "Other two are Walt and Leather. You folks have met my men," Garth said, addressing the trio from Serenity. "Welcome to Red River G."

After brief introductions, the group came outside of the complex to discuss their plan on getting back Garth's stolen cattle. The group walked to the nearby river overlooking on small valley which led to a large cliff face.

"We're gona have to come in without' lettin' em know wer're near," said Cherry, squinting at a map of the Alliance held area, where Thomas Dunson was.

"We know how many men they got in there?" asked Mal.

"Ten, maybe fifteen," said Buster, " We ain't got to worry bout killin' em all."

"Aw, what's the fun in that?" said Jayne, as a few members in the group laughed at his comment. Moments after Jayne's joke, a gunshot sounded from an unknown place, and Walt went down immediately, killed by a bullet to the head.

" Son of a bitch," Teeler yelled, as the group scattered to find cover. Another shot sounded, and Tess clutched his leg, which was bleeding from the gun wound.

"_Tah mah duh hwoon dahn_," Garth muttered under his breath, as he pulled his pistol, along with the rest of the group, and returned fire to where he thought the assailant hid. "GORRAM SNIPER," he yelled. After Garth had yelled the information to his men, a group of fifteen men, dressed in alliance uniforms charged on horseback from behind a hill.

"_Go se_," Mal muttered, as he looked toward the charging cavalry.  


* * *

_So there's chapter four. I hope you all liked it. As in, I hope you all liked it enough to review it. I'd love a few more reviews on my work. The more reviews I get, the more writing you will see out of me.  
If you haven't guessed, by the way, Garth's men are named after most of the characters in Red River, and Red River G is based on Dunson's company in Red River, Red River D. _

_Translation Notes:  
Quig Jin-Enter  
__Wuh de tyen, ah- Dear God in Heaven  
__Tah mah duh hwoon dahn- Mother Humping Son of a Bitch (yeah... pretty violent, eh?)  
Go se- Crap_

_Again, I'd **Love** reviews, as many as you can spare.  
Next Chapter: Red River: Part IV The Gunfight  
~Sidescarlet  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Red River IV The Gunfight

_Ni Hao (Hello) again readers. Here is Chapter 5. I hope you're all ready to enjoy this. Just a few notes on the characters you may have not remembered since reading the last chapter:  
(Matt) Garth- Owns Red River G, Leads a small group of hands at the ranch, personally.  
Teeler- One of Garth's men. He's a sharpshooter. (He also happened to be a browncoat before)  
Cherry -The flaming redhead who had hailed Serenity earlier. He's also one of Garth's men  
Buster- Garth's group  
Leather- an older man with a large handlebar mustache. He carries a shotgun with him at all times. He's part of Garth's group.  
Simms- A tall blonde fellow, who is known to not talk much. Part of Garth's group.  
Walt- Part of Garth's group. Now dead.  
Tess Millay- Part of Garth's group, currently wounded._  
Another unnamed man- was mentioned as part of Garth's group when Garth was introducing Mal and Zoe to his men. (He's unnamed because he doesn't really play a role.)  
~Sidescarlet

* * *

**Chapter 5: Red River Part IV (The Gunfight)**

"Ya know Mal," Jayne shouted from behind a rock. "I'm startin' ta think we ain't safe anywhere we go!" He lugged his gun over the rock, and fired at one of the approaching Alliance men, knocking him off his horse, but the man stood up, dazed. "Gorram bastards is wearin' armor." The man moments later, shot in the head by one of Garth's men. "Hm," Jayne said, peering at the now dead man, "Shiny." He turned his gun back towards the other alliance cronies, who had dismounted in order to take cover behind their horses.

"Capt'n, we should've brought grenades," Zoe yelled, as the crouched next to Mal behind a large wooden watering trough. A few shots hit the opposite side of the box, punching holes through the wood.

"Yeah, well, shoulda coulda," Mal said. He looked over at Garth's men, scattered about behind different large objects. "Garth?!" Mal called. Matt Garth poked his head out quickly towards Mal, before aiming his gun at an Alliance soldier and shooting him dead. "Garth, any a' your boys got grenades by chance," screamed Mal, shooting another attacker from behind the trough.

"Naw," said Teeler quickly, pulling his rifle over the overturned wheelbarrow he was behind to shoot another one of the soldiers, "they're back in the house." Mal looked quickly over his shoulder. He counted silently under his breath: five Alliance dead, but nine or ten were still alive, hiding behind their horses. Garth grabbed his portable wireless, and switched the switch on.

"We got us a firefight down here Gentlemen!" Garth screamed into the radio. "Anyone near the main building with a gun, you get down here an' help us." Garth put the wireless down, grabbed his pistol and fired back at the ambush party, missing a few heads, killing some horses in the process.

"_Chi wo de shi, _ya' damn Alliance," screamed Cherry, firing a few rounds with his pistol. He looked over at Garth who had just shot a horse instead of the men. " Garth!" Cherry screamed at him, "hit the men, don' give em cover by shoot'n their damn horses." Garth looked back at Cherry and nodded.

Mal pressed his back flatter against the wooden trough. "Zoe," Mal said, getting Zoe's attention, "Jayne got his headset on?" She shook her head. "Yeah... figures," said Mal, as he picked up a rock, and threw it at Jayne to get the mercenary's attention. "JAYNE!, JAYNE!" Jayne looked over at Mal briefly. "We killed five already! Bout' ten left!" Jayne stood up slightly, and shot a few bursts at his target.

"Wha'd you say?" Jayne yelled, crouching down again to avoid a few bullets whizzing over the rock. He looked over Mal, who was mouthing the word 'headset' and pointing to his ear. "Oh, right," Jayne said quickly, pressing the button to switch his head set on. "Mal, any ideas right now?"

"None that'll be helpin' us in this little skirmish," Mal said, reloading his gun. "Zoe, how many o' our men ya see wounded." Zoe quickly darted her head around the trough, and brought it back, dodging a few bullets which hit the spot where her head had been earlier.

"Jus' the one dead from Garth's, Mal," she said, switching her head set on. "Jayne, this is Zoe," she said, covering her ear to hear her own words better. "Jayne, I see one of ours dead, anyone else?"

"Naw," Jayne said, hitting another attacker in the throat with a deftly aimed bullet. "I knows that one got shot dead earlier, n' 'nuther got shot in the leg." Another of the Alliance part went down after being hit by a lucky shot from Garth's pistol.

"Jayne," said Mal, "I can't see well o're this water feeder, you got eyes on how many Alliance left standin'."

"We got four lef' now," Jayne said pointing his gun one of the alliance men who was reloading.

"Jayne, we need to leave a few alive, to question." said Mal. The man Jayne was aiming at fell with a gunshot to the head.

"Three lef' Mal, an' it looks like there running." The three remaining men had gotten their horses up, mounted, and started riding hard away from the fight. "Wan' me to take their horses out," said Jayne over the headset, looking at Mal. Mal quickly nodded, and stood up. The two, along with Leather, one of Garth's men, aimed for their respective targets. Leather quickly fired his shotgun at one of the horses, but the rounds killed both the man and horse. Jayne fired at the horse's knee, blowing it out, and sending the rider flying. Mal squeezed off a few rounds, but couldn't reach the last Alliance man riding off in the distance.

"Ya'll alright?" Garth said, standing up. He looked around a little. "Everyone alrigh'?" He spit into the dirt. "Who's wounded?"

"We los' Walt, Garth," said Teeler, who stood up and then walked up to Garth.

"_Shi_..." Garth said, looking at where Walt now lay still.

"Tess' been shot!" yelled Cherry. Garth wheeled around and ran towards his wounded man, who sat against the building wall, clutching his leg which was bleeding copiously.

"Jayne, get Garth's man, and bring him' to Simon," said Mal, quickly walking towards where the Alliance men had been. "Zoe," he called back, "come an' help me get that man who fell of his horse 'while back." Zoe followed him, running.

Meanwhile, Jayne had run back to Tess, picked up the injured farm hand, and began running back to Serenity, followed by Cherry, Leather and Garth. "Simon! Kaylee! Inara... River... SOMEBODY, we need help!" Jayne yelled over his headset."

"What? What's wrong, Jayne?" Simon, who had been talking with River on the bridge. asked. He was frightened by the real urgency in Jayne's voice.

"We got ambushed back at the Ranch, Alliance an' the like," Jayne screamed, as he neared Serenity, "One o' Garth's men been shot, an' he needs som' of that doctorin' you're good at. Got to get us in Serenity now!"

"I'm on it," said Simon, running from the bridge, leaving his sister alone. He hadn't heard the firefight from inside the ship. He saw Kaylee come out of Inara's shuttle as he neared the cargo bay.

"I just heard someon' hailin' us," said Kaylee, "what jus' happened?" Simon didn't answer, instead speeding his pace up.

Running past Kaylee, he looked back, yelling, "Kaylee, get the stretcher, we've had a man shot," Kaylee nodded, ran inside Inara's shuttle to get her help, and then ran to the infirmary while Simon reached the cargo bay, ran down the steps, and hit the button to open the cargo bay doors. As the bay opened, Jayne, along with Garth, carried the now unconscious Tess into the cargo room.

"Stretcher!" Simon yelled behind him as he knelt down to check Tess' vitals. He put his finger quickly to his neck. "The man is alive." Simon looked at the wound, then to Tess' face. He was very pale. "I need to operate on him now." Kaylee, with Inara, ran quickly down the stairs with the stretcher, and put it on the ground near Tess. Jayne, Simon, and Garth quickly dumped Tess on the stretcher, locked him onto it, and carried him quickly to the infirmary.

Inara looked back at Cherry and Leather who stood, covered in their friend's blood. She saw Leather shed a tear , as he wiped his course hands over his watery eyes, and then wiped his nose, disheveling his pepper-colored handlebar mustache in the process.

"What the _guay_ just happen'd here?" Kaylee asked looking wide-eyed at the two farmhands. "An where's the Captain and Zoe?" She looked terror struck.

"We was plannin on gettin' how to get the cattle, back near yonder river," Leather said in a low gravely voice, pointing towards where the gunfight had been. "Got ambushed by mor' n' a dozen Alliance men on horseback."

"A gunfight?" said Inara, fearing that something may have happened to Mal. "I didn't even hear it from here... was anyone hurt. Was Mal? Zoe? Please tell me." Inara had said the words together so fast, the two farmhands had trouble understanding her.

"Not sure all what ya said there, Ma'am," Leather continued. He shifted his shotgun to his other hand. "But, I can tell ye we lost one o' our men. That's all. You're Cap'n and his first mate are alright." Inara exhaled with a sigh of relief. "They wen' lookin' for a survivor 'mong them Alliance." He fit his gun in between his arm and his side, reached into his breast pocket, and shakily brought out a pack of cigarettes. He brought the box to his mouth, where he withdrew a single stick to smoke. "We killed em all, otherwise," he said, through his muffled mouth. Leather tossed the pack over to Cherry, who now sat on a box in Serenity's hold. Both lit their cigs, and breathed in hard, trying to calm down.

"_Tyen-sah duh Uh-muo_," said Inara, as she clenched her hands with rage. She looked down at the cargo bay floor which still had blood on it.

"_Ping jing xialai, _Inara," said Kaylee, trying to calm the ex-companion down. She walked over to Inara, and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. Inara calmed a little, before Garth walked back toward the four from the infirmary, breathing hard. Cherry and Leather took their hats off and stood up a little straighter to hear the news."

"Tess'll make it. Leas' that's what Doc Simon says." He sat down next to Cherry, opening the pack of cigarettes to fish one out for himself. "Doc says Tess ain't fit to be walkin' round for a few weeks though." He lit his cigarette, and took a long drag, and then exhaled again. "Gorram Alliance musta saw your ship comin'." he said to Inara and Kaylee. Kaylee looked up at the walls of Serenity, feeling slightly as though it was here fault.

"Hey," Cherry said, hitting Garth to grab the cattle owner's attention. Garth looked up, and followed, with his eyes, Cherry's pointing finger. A few hundred yards out, Mal, Zoe, and another of Garth's men were carrying an unknown man in a steely gray uniform. One of the Alliance. When the trio reached the ship and walked on board, Garth shot up, grabbed the man from Buster, the member of Garth's men they had seen at a distance, and slammed the soldier hard against the cargo bay ground, drawing his pistol and aiming it at his head. The alliance soldier lay immobile, whimpering .

"Ye see the blood yer lyin' in right now?" The unknown man looked down at the puddle he was lying in. "That there is the blood of a fine boy named Tess Millay. An' you almost killed him." He moved put the tip of his revolver right on the middle of the Alliance member's forehead. "Give me jus one damn reason why I shouldn't put about five bullets through yer damn head, you _Gan ni niang_." Garth pulled back the hammer on his gun to emphasize the point.

"He's got information we all need," said Mal wearily. Garth pulled his gun away from the head of the soldier before he quickly pistol-whipped the man, knocking him out.

"Thas' a hellava gun fight back there," Garth said, raspy-voiced. "Thought he could use a little rest." He stood up and turned towards Mal who had gone to the door control box to shut the bay.

"We're sorry for the man you lost," Zoe said to Garth in a somber tone.

"Yeah," Garth said quietly. "I liked Walt." He took another drag from his cigarette. "Tol' his mama I'd always look after the boy when she sen' him ta work fer me." He walked over to Leather, exhaling the smoke through his nose. "You n' Cherry tie this here man up, and bring him back to the main house." Leather nodded. "Buster," Garth said, as Buster Mghee turned to face his employer. " When we get back, you an' Simms bury Walt in a nice grave, then' you get his Mama on the cortex. I'll tell her what happened." He took another puff from his cigarette again. " With this is all said n' done, we'll give em a proper funeral."

"I don' wan'nem dead," said Mal. "We need the bastard alive if we want to know what we're goin' up against." Garth handed some rope he had at his side to Cherry, who hogtied the unconscious Alliance man.

"He won' be dead." Garth said. " You come along, too Cap'n." He walked toward Leather to help pick the soldier up. "I need you to keep me from making him less than useless."

"Kaylee, Inara," said Zoe, leading the two away from the cargo bay. "Let's go see how the injured one's doin." The three women left, while Mal reopened the door, following Buster, Cherry, Leather, and Garth, who carried the man between them.

They reached the main building where the rest of Garth's men's stood, their hats off their heads as a sign of respect. "Simms, help Buster here bury Walt. Make it nice an' simple." Simms nodded, and headed off towards where the men had laid Walt. Mal and Cherry went into the building dragging their prisoner.

"Is Tess gonna be alrigh'?" Teeler asked, sniffing slightly.

"He'll live," said Garth, as a few of his men let out a sigh of relief. "Teeler."

"Yes, sir." Teeler looked back to Garth.

"Get on the radio. Call back all the men who are lookin' after the cattle right now. Tell em' to bring in the cattle for the day, and that they should be expectin' the biggest gunfight o' their lives come tomorrow morn'. Also, tell'm their wives ought ta not stay in near this property for a while. Tell em to move on down to Salinas down the ways" Teeler nodded slightly, and grabbed the small radio on his hip. He relayed Garth's message to the other farmhands before tuning back to Garth one more time.

"Garth, me in the boys here piled up them dead fella's from the alliance." He nodded towards the small pile of bodies. "We had to put down a few more." Teeler spit a some chew onto the ground. They're all dead now." He fiddled with holster strap before asking Garth, "What do ye want us to do with em'?"

"You already strip em' of precious things?" Garth asked.

"Yessir."

"Ammo, and the like?"

"Yessir"

"Then burn the bastards." said Garth, walking past his men into the room. Teeler nodded in the direction of the pile, and a few men left. Teeler grabbed a nearby can of kerosene and headed off to the pile in suite.  


* * *

_Well **that** ended a little more darkly than I had anticipated. Yeesh, I need to get some more lightheartedness back into this story before it becomes to heavy.  
Nonetheless, this was all necessary. Just some more notes on the chapter.  
-Teeler Jergens was a brown coat, and that will be mentioned in a later chapter_  
-Salinas is a medium-sized agricultural town on Red River. It was named for the city Salinas,California. (After reading some random John Steinbech books in class, and reading his description of the Salinas valley, I thought I'd mention it in the story.

Translation Notes:  
_Chi wo de shi- Eat this (my) Shit ( Cherry was referring to his bullets)  
Shi- Shit (as an exclaimation)  
Guay- Hell  
__Tyen-sah duh Uh-muo_-Goddamn Monsters  
_Ping jing xialai- Calm Down  
__Gan ni niang- Motherfucker (I'm actually not sure on this last one, but just assumer it means this)  
[The strong language used merits the Teen Rating I have Given this story.**  
**_

_**I would Appreciate as many Reviews as possible.**  
~Sidescarlet  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Red River V Deus Ex Machina

_I'm going to set an example with this chapter. If I haven't already mentioned it, my story is based on different jobs, adventures or insights into character. Each of these small stories within the story will take several chapter. As a writer, I therefore make it my goal to keep each adventure to no longer than five chapters, as I have done with this Red River arc.  
That is not to say that there won't be some longer story-arcs, or one chapter intercalary chapters mixed in as funny character one-shots, in order to bridge certain jobs together. I've had an amazing time, so far, writing this story, and, as I said in a previous chapter, I plan on making this story a long term commitment. To any readers who have already been enjoying this fanfic, I thank you for your awesome reviews you've left. I leave you now with Chapter 6. (Make sure to Review it when you're done ;) )  
~Sidescarlet  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Red River Part 5 (Deus Ex Machina)**

Cpl. Lewis Meyer,A.O.R.F., had woken in a dismal state. His head throbbed with pain. He had a broken bone somewhere in his right arm. His jaw was sore too. He knew he was tied up. Why was he in fetters? He opened his eyes to a bright light.

"What's yer name, boy?" asked Garth, showing no hint of sympathy for the fate of Meyer.

"I can't feel my legs." Cpl. Meyer said weakly. Garth squatted to his level, and looked the young corporal in the eye.

"That's cause' you went, and broke yer back, flyin' off yer horse." Garth stood up once again. "We already had a doctor look at you. Your name." Garth was a little more insistent.

"My name?"said the corporal who paused for a few moments, contemplating whether or not to follow Alliance protocol. His eyes adjusted fully to the light, which revealed a small room filled with gun-toting men. None of them were smiling. Protocol be damned. "My name is Cpl. Lewis Nathaniel Meyer, Alliance Outer-Rim Forces." He looked down at Garth's dirty boots.

"Corporal," Garth began. " I don' care so much for WHY your posse ambushed us." He walked backwards a few steps and squatted down to Meyer's eye level again. "I do care for a few things in this world though," said Garth, raising three fingers to count from. "I love my cattle, my life, and my family." He stood up again, and swept his arm across the room. "Everyone of these men is part o' my family." Meyer instinctively gulped. "So when your people, your Alliance, comes in and kills one of us," he paused, before saying his last words with emphasis "he's killed one o' my family."

"I'm sorry," Meyer began. He looked up at the men around the room. "Please don't kill me."

"Hell, you'd be dead if'n the good captain here didn' steady my finger." Meyer looked past Garth at the captain, who nodded in salutation. It was the man who had picked him up off the ground, and carried him to the ship. It was a firefly class, some old junker transport.

"Thank you," said Meyer to Mal.

"Do ye know who I am, Cpl. Meyer?" asked Garth.

"You're Matthew Garth. The owner of Red River G Cattle Company." Meyer couldn't tell where all the circumspect talk was leading to.

"Look, son," Garth said leaning down for a final time, "I'm just gonna cut to the bone o' the matter. You folks up at that station yonder have my property, and a certain man by the name o' Thomas Dunson. Ye know these things." The corporal didn't answer, instead avoiding eye contact as much as possible. "Cherry," Garth said to his farmhand, "hand me them wire cutters." Garth grabbed the tool, and quickly put it right up to Meyer's hand. "You start talkin' befor' I get a little itch that'll make me take off these unusually soft hands of yours. Meyer's eyes widened, and he immediately began spouting information.

"Thomas Dunson told us that you were helping a resistance movement that sprung up here on Red River. He told us that if we helped liberate his property, which he claimed to be this company, he would give us a large share of this company's earnings. Please sir, don't cut my finger off. I need it." Garth put the tool aside and stood up, chuckling.

"Well, seems the true mettle of the Alliance comes out. Them's killin' an' stealin' worse n' bandits, n' claim WERE the bad uns'." A small murmur of laughter rose in the crowded room. "Why're you so keen on tellin' us them facts? You ain't lyin' to us, are ye?" Garth said, putting the tool back over Meyer's finger.

"No, NO!" Meyer shrieked quickly, " no lies." Garth removed the clippers from Meyer's hand. "I'll tell you how to get in." Meyer said quickly. "There was only thirty men to begin with." He paused, thinking about the deaths of the ambush party. "You've all killed thirteen of them, and captured one."

"Sixteen men, plus Dunson, and them four hands he took with em'." Garth said, tallying up the number of men total his posse would be going against. "Tweny'-one? That's it?" Garth laughed. "Almost takes the fun out o' killin yer boys in recompense for dear Walt."

"You won't have to kill them," said Meyer, quickly. "I can get you Thomas Dunson, your cattle, and a waiver from the Alliance of all wrong doing. Garth's ear's pricked up.

"I'm listening."

-~*~-

"You're _rhen chien_ bout this, aren't ya Mal." said a dumfounded Jayne. Mal nodded slowly, as he rode his horse, along with Jayne, Zoe, Garth, and the rest of Garth's men; all forty-five of them, armed to the teeth with a variety of weapons. "It don' seem right," Jayne whined. "All this fightin' was gettin' me revved up ta shoot some Alliance _Zhu tou_."

"Jayne, for once, a job might jus' go smoothly, an' you get yer' knickers in a bunch cause you can't kill someone," Mal smiled as he guided his horse nearer to the small Alliance outpost. The group reached the small, but tidy building. To the left, Mal spotted the large crowds of cattle congregated near the fence. Mal looked up to a small speaker, which had started to spout the voice of an obviously scared Alliance soldier.

"Under ordinance 1762.1, you're group is ordered to stand down, and relinquish all weapons." The transmission ended with a click and was followed by a short silence. The entire group began roaring with laughter.

"Listen, up there." Garth yelled to the speaker, as he motioned everyone behind him to quiet down. "I know yer little outfit here has bout' tweny men. I'm only lookin' for one." He paused for a few moments before continuing. "Now, we could do this all the hard way, what with my," he turned around and looked at his posse behind him, "fifty or so men. I'm sure you folks got a nice camera point'd at us. We're armed." He waited another few moments. "Or you folks give us Thomas Dunson, and return my cattle, an' I'll promise these men won' come in an' make ever' one o' you men worthless to a women." There was a long pause. "The men you sent ta kill us, they're all dead, save the one that got away. They was trespassin' on my property. Law says I have a right to defend myself. You give me Dunson, an' my cattle, we all walk away happy." A longer pause ensued before the building's gate opened and two men, dressed in Alliance uniforms came out, unarmed, each flanking a fettered Thomas Dunson.

"Here's Dunson," said one of the men, "and your cattle is over there. Take it. And please don't kill us." The men held there hands up and slowly walked backwards into the compound. As the doors closed, two of Garth's men ran over the fenced area holding the cattle.

"You lot," Garth said, pointing to about twenty men, "round up them cattle, an' drive back home." Several of the men whooped with happiness as they complied with their boss' request. Garth tuned his head down to Dunson who sat pitifully in the dirt. "Ya know, I brought lot' o men with me," Garth said, jerking his head in the direction of his posse. "Includin' this here law man from Salinas, down the way. Turns out, he's the damn county sheriff."

The Sheriff dismounted his horse, walked over to Garth, and dragged him to a small barred wagon he had brought with him. "Thomas Dunson, by order o' Red River county, in accordins' with Alliance sanction'd law, I hereby place you under arrest for the attempted murder of Mr. Matthew Garth here." Dunson said no words as he was lead into the cart. The posse moved around and headed back towards Red River G.

"Ya'll did a fine job," said Garth much later to the crew of Serenity, as he handed them a large sack of coins. "Thas' the money I promised ye, an' ye see," he pointed to the several crates of food stuffs being loaded onto Serenity by Garth's men, "There's the food n' liquor I promised." Garth welcomed a now walking Tess back off the ship. "Ya'll did a fine job with him too." Tess laughed as he walked, with crutches, down to be with the other farmhands.

"Xie Xie, Garth," said a visibly happy Mal. He walked over and shook Garth's hand. He then turned to the farmhands gathered behind Garth. "Look," began Mal, "I didn' take the time ta get all yer names." Some of the men chuckled. "But ya'll did good too." The men cheered and whooped as a smiling Mal entered the ship, and the cargo bay doors closed. Serenity rose high into the air, and flew off towards space.

-~*~-

"I still dunno why ya brought him captain," said Zoe, referring to Corporal Lewis Meyer, the newest passenger aboard Serenity.

"Kid's dead to the Alliance, an' he sold em' out to boot. Hell," Mal said, "I like the kid already." Serenity's crew sat around the dining table, each asking questions about the circumstances of the job.

"So, we got paid n' refueled n' restocked for capturin' som' Alliance flake?" Kaylee asked, in amazement.

"You ain't complainin, are ya?" Mal said, pushing his plate of mostly eaten steak aside.

"It does seem a bit unreal," added Simon. "You should be more appreciative of that corporal, Mal. He was your Deus Ex Machina." Mal, along with Zoe and Jayne, looked confusedly at Simon.

"What's that?" asked Jayne, "some type o' weapon?" Simon looked at Jayne, with one eyebrow raised. "What," he said, looking around, "I ain't the only one who didn' know what that was. Jus' thought I might give it en' ed-u-cat-ted guess." Said Jayne defensively.

"The deus ex machina," said River, "is the god from the machine. It's latin." Mal, Zoe, Jayne, and now Kaylee looked bewildered at River.

" I swear," said Jayne, taking a swig of the newly supplied Gin on board, "that may have been the sanis' thing River e're said, but that still don't make it make any sense." Kaylee and River scowled at Jayne.

"River," Kaylee said, "Jayne don't mean no harm by it. He's just a wee bit drunk an' stupid."

"Stupid...?" Said Jayne disbelievingly. Inara, who was sitting next to Kaylee, rolled her eyes.

"To clarify things, the term is usually used to describe a certain person or event that brings about a quick resolution to a problem," said Inara quickly. "That man saved you from having another bloody gunfight, which Simon here would have had to clean up." Simon nodded in agreement. "Thus, we call him your deus ex machina."

"Hm," said Mal. "Never thought of it that way." He stood up, and headed towards the guest's quarters.

"Mal," said Inara, "where are you going?" Mal turned back to face the table.

"Thought I might try n' talk to our 'deus ex machina' for a lil' bit." With those words Mal continued on towards the room where Cpl. Meyer was being kept. He unlocked the door, and slid it open, revealing Meyer shackled to his bed, with a plate of half eaten dinner on a plate next to him. Mal walked towards Meyer, and sat next to the man. "Ya must know I was a Browncoat," said Mal, lifting a bit of his brown jacket as proof. "I fought years aginst yer people. The Alliance. An' their soldiers ne'er stopped ta think bout the orders som'un gave him."

"I followed orders, captain," said Meyer.

"Know ya did," said Mal standing up and walking about the room. "But ya never felt like you was doin' the right thing. Ain't that right." Meyer paused, rubbing his hands together nervously, before answering.

"I was born on an outer-rim planet, Captain Reynolds," said Meyer, looking at his dinner. "I always loved it there on Helena. Smallest of six moons, but I always thought that nothing was more vast." He turned his head towards Mal. "My parents died as Browncoats, fighting for the right to be left alone," he said shaking his head. "I was shipped off to Ariel as part of the displaced orphans program. Guess they thought we'd need to be reprogrammed somehow." Mal walked back a little and rested on the desk in the room.

"You never meshed well, like them other kids," said Mal. Meyer shook his head.

"They told me being part of the Outer-Rim Force would be fitting. I'd learn to respect the orders I was given." Meyer, shifted himself farther onto the bed, and fell back supine.

"Hm," Mal said. "That's the Funny Thing 'bout you, ."

"What's that?" came the reply. Mal smiled and looked down, before standing up again and looking back at Meyer.

"Lewis? That's yer firs' name, right?" said Mal. Meyer nodded. "Well Lou, my crew was talkin' about our job down there back on Red River. They said we was fixin' to have a mean brawl, if'n you hadn't shown up n' saved the day, so to speak. They called ya my 'Deus Ex Machina', you ever heard o' that Lou?"

"Yes," said Lewis. "that's the 'an improbable contrivance in a story characterized by a sudden unexpected solution to a seemingly intractable problem.' " Mal looked at Lewis with a smirk.

"They make you memorize that all in school, down on Ariel?" asked Mal.

"Every word," said Lewis, now grinning.

"You have to understan' I can't trust ya yet," said Mal, suddenly changing the subject. Lewis nodded. "As much 's I believe in ya, you were still once the enemy."

"Maybe one day, we can become friends, Captain Reynolds." Said Lewis. Mal chuckled as he started walking out the door.

"It may be a littl' too late for that," said Mal. "Lou?" Lewis turned his head towards the captain.

"Yes?"

"Remin' me some time, when we don' have you all in fetters, and what not, to tell you bout the time when my crew was last on Ariel. You might end up likin' the story." Mal walked out the door, closed it behind him, and locked it.  


* * *

_To any diehard Browncoats out there. Let me beg that you don't hurt me severly for adding a new character into the mix. I never was one for creating OC's, but thought it was necessary for my story to move forward. Cpl. Lewis Meyer will be a character that will bring about some closer to the loss of Wash, I can tell you that much. I may as well give you a description of Lewis (Mal has already made a habit of calling him "Lou.")_

_Cpl. Lewis Meyer (now AWOL, but considered dead by the Alliance)  
Height: He's average height for a man. I'll leave it to the imagination.  
Weight: He's skinny. Very skinny. If I were to compare him to a real life person, the actor Jay Baruchel would fit the build of Meyer.  
Hair: He has short, dark brown hair. He keeps it combed back.  
Face type:I'll leave that mostly up the the imagination. (Although, I think of Jay Baruchel when visualizing Meyer) .org/wiki/Jay_Baruchel (Note:I do not own Jay Baruchel)  
-His clothing style will be established soon._

_So, forgetting this Lewis Meyer stuff, I hoped you liked this chapter. It wasn't as dark as the last chapter, and I felt that having a sort of "Deus ex Machina" would be germane to the spirit of Firefly. (The show had a knack for defying the entangling forces of cliches.)  
I'd love to have some more reviews on this!_

_Translation Notes:  
__rhen chien-Serious  
Zhu Tou-Pighead  
Xie Xie-Thanks_

Deus Ex Machina- Latin for 'God from the Machine' It was common, in ancient greek theater, that, after a seemingly insurmountable problem arose for the characters of a play, a man, or object, lowered litterally by a machine, would come and be the solution. Hence the phrase, God from the Machine. I should make it clear that, since then, the phrase has been used generally to demonstrate a story with a convienient ending.

Next Chapter: We're Blue, and We've Come to Bother You  
Until the next chapter, ciao!  
~Sidescarlet


	7. Chapter 7: Dreamscape

_So I was randomly playing Fable II(even if I don't need it, I don't own Fable 2) a while back, and I noticed that there were two characters named "Garth" and "Reavers" . I further learned that Ron Glass, who played Sheppard Book, voiced Reavers. All I have to say about that is that I was kinda freaked out about the whole thing, but also kinda psyched that "Garth" was more popular than I realized. Anyway, here it is. The next chapter. I apologize for my absence from updating my story. Christmas took the wind out of my writing time. Anyway, I thought I'd give some notes on the Chapter:_

_River/Simon's Parents- Gabriel (Father), Regan (Mother)  
- Doctor who was studying River (seen in Serenity in opening seen)_

_Enjoy and Review with a passion,  
~Sidescarlet :)_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dreamscape (Blue)  
**

River sat wide awake in her bed. She didn't want to go to sleep. She couldn't go to sleep. Not while they were there. "I'm not a child," River muttered, turning over once again, pushing her head under her pillow. "I'm not afraid of the boogey-man." She turned over once more, facing towards the wall. "There is nothing to be scared about. Nothing can hurt you in the dark." River pulled her sheets over her shoulders and curled up. "I'll think of nothing," she mumbled. "I'll.." she started, before the familiar feeling of sleep started settling in. "...I..there's nothing to fear." She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Sleep. To most people, sleep is the thing we use to escape from the world around us. We dream in sleep. Those dreams bring into fruition everything one may desire most. River had a reason to be scared to go to sleep that night. She had known that feeling before, that feeling of dread, before going to sleep. Unlike the rest of the crew onboard Serenity, River's dreams were not hazy escapes from reality. They were never different. They were never unclear. For all intents and purposes, they were real.

-~*~-

"River." Simon's voice rang clearly through her door.

"Mmmmfhh," came River's reply underneath her pillow. She turned over in her bed.

"River, you need to get up." A twenty three year-old Simon impatiently stood outside her door. "Of all days, River," he said, staring at a door, "you choose not to wake up early on the last day you get to spend with us before you leave for that academy."

"Let her rest," said Regan Tam, his mother. "One should never be deprived of sleep. Especially when getting ready to meet the director of the academy she'll be attending for the next several years."

"But," Simon whined, "this is her last day here with us!"

"Simon," said Regan, guiding Simon away from River's bedroom door. "I know you feel like she shouldn't be leaving us. But this was River's decision, not ours." They walked down the stairs of their house, down to the living room where sunlight poured into the spacious room. "You've cared for her for nearly half of your life, so I can understand why it would be so hard to let her go." She guided her to the couch in the middle of the room, sat him down, taking a seat next to him. "Do you know how much I cried when you left to the Medacad on Osiris?"

"Mother," Simon said, "this isn't the same thing. River's fourteen. She's still just a little girl. I mean..." he put his hand through his hair in frustration. "We don't even know anything about this academy. Do you even know what they do there?"

"No, I don't know what they do there," said Regan. Simon sat up slightly straighter, smirking with an heir of smugness about him. "Then again," she said, smiling, "I never knew what exactly you were doing on Osiris."

"_Kyou-ai,_ mom," Simon said, standing up. "You knew exactly what I was doing there." He began pacing around the room.

"Oh, I don't know," Regan said smiling. "For all I know, you could have been out causing trouble in the streets every night, picking fights, and being promiscuous."

"Promiscuous?!" Simon answered, stopping in his tracks. "Mother, I graduated..."

"In the top three percent of your class," Regan said chuckling, "Simon, I know." Simon nervously smiled as he resumed his pacing. "I never once thought that you were doing the wrong thing. Your father and I raised you well." Simon nodded in agreement before resuming his pacing about the room. "What is there to worry about Simon? River is going to an academy that has direct link to the Alliance." She reached out to Simon and touched his arm to stop his pacing. "This is the chance that River has been waiting for."

"I know," Simon said, looking up the stairs, expecting River to come from her room. "But, still." he said, looking back to Regan, "I don't trust this Academy."

"I won't hear anymore of it," said Regan, slightly vexed.

"Hear more of what?" Simon and Regan turned to see Gabriel Tam walking down the steps.

"Dad!" said Simon, walking over to Gabriel, and hugging him.

"What don't you want to hear more of?" Said Gabriel, turning a condescending eye towards Simon. "Has he been _jzu zho-_ing to your face again?" He turned towards Simon pointing his finger semi-threateningly. "I thought you were done using those words in our house years ago young-man."

"Dad," Simon said, exasperated by his father's musings, "I wasn't cursing at all." He looked over to Regan, who had turned to look at Gabriel.

"He doesn't think that River should go to the Academy." She looked grim as she gave the news to her husband. Gabriel only smiled.

"Son," he said, putting his arm around Simon as he guided him into the nearby kitchen. "You know how talented River is." He sat him down at the table, heading towards the nearby counter to pour some tea. "She deserves the best." He picked up a pot which had been brewing some tea for a while and poured its contents into four cups. "This academy was recommended by some," he paused slightly as he sipped his tea, "influential friends." He walked over to the table, sitting across from his son. "These friends being the same ones that got you into Osiris, son."

"What?" Simon looked dumbfounded. "But, all that work..." he looked down at the table, dismayed. "Are you saying you bribed me into Medacad?!"

"No, of course not," Gabriel said. By now Regan had followed the two into the room, picked up her cup of tea, and sat next to her husband.

"You really did work hard in school, Simon," said Regan.

"We just made sure that you were assured a spot there, that's all." Simon slumped over slightly as a short silence followed. "Well Simon, nice to see you here today," said Gabriel, breaking the silence. "I was worried you weren't going to make it after you didn't show last night."

"The flight was delayed because of some problems with smugglers," said Simon offhandedly.

"Smugglers?!" gasped Regan.

"_Xietian Xiede_ you're alright." Gabriel said.

"We were never in any danger to begin with," said Simon as he walked over to the counter where his untouched cup of tea lay. "They were detained only a few hours after my flight was delayed." He sipped his cup.

"Good morning!" The three at the table turned to see a happy, and well rested raven-haired, fourteen-year-old girl walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, River," said Regan, wrapping a stray arm around her daughter, and planting a small kiss on River's cheek.

"Ready for your big day?" Gabriel asked with a smile.

"Mhmm," she mumbled as she sipped the tea from the last cup left on the counter. She sat next to simon, put her tea down, and turned towards her brother. "Morning, Simon." Simon nodded respectfully towards his sister before turning back to looking at the liquid in his cup.

"River," Simon began, "please don't leave for that academy."

"Simon," Regan burst, "don't bring this up again."

"I'm going there Simon," said River, smiling. "It's a new challenge for me to take on." Simon looked at his cup again.

"Oh, Simon doesn't want you to go because he is going to miss you so much," said Gabriel to River.

"Sure." said Simon quickly, as he finished off his cup of tea.

Things seemed to move quickly for the four of them after that. Six hours had passed, and River was packed and ready to move to The Academy. The place where her full potential would be unlocked.

The four family members stood at the entrance to the large white building. The Academy looked as mysterious as Simon thought it to be. It's sheer size and absence of windows seemed to give the building an enigmatic quality in its own right. Gabriel and Regan Tam said their last goodbyes to their daughter, each hugging her. Simon walked near River, and the two hugged.

"If you're ever in trouble,"Simon whispered in his ear, "you write to me immediately."

River smiled and nodded before she turned about face and went up the steps. Simon watched as his sister was greeted by two men, both gaunt in appearance, pale, and in matching black suits. He watched as each one put a guiding, uncaring hand on River's back, almost pushing her through the door forcefully. She looked back at Simon before the doors of the building closed, obscuring her face. Their hands, Simon would never forget. Those hands, clothed in the bright blue surgical gloves.

-~*~-

"What do you mean I can't send this letter?" said River, glaring at the men holding her letter. "I haven't talked to Simon in over a few months." She looked down as her long hair covered her face. "He's probably worried about me." The men holding the letter only stared back in silence. It had been a year now at the academy, and River found that she was getting into more than she had expected.

"River," said a voice behind her. River turned around to see who the man was.

"Oh," she said, putting her head back down. "Hello ."

"River, my star pupil," he said, smiling. "Is everything alright?" River looked up, and then looked behind her at the men holding her letter. The two behind her continued to stare forward. "Ah..." he said, taking a step towards River, and putting his arm around her, as her father would.

"I know," he said, quickly looking behind him, and waving the two men behind him away, "that you have been desperately wanting to talk to your brother for a long time." He started walking River down the large hall leading towards the learning center. "I'd like to help you."

"Every time I write a letter, those two men always take it away."

"They have to." Said Dr. Mathias, looking forward as he walked on. "It's their job to keep you safe at all times. Even if it means preventing your letters from leaving this building."

"What?" said River, stopping in the deserted hall. "You mean to tell me that I'm not allowed to speak to my family anymore?" Her eyes were full of fear and confusion. "How can that possibly be for my safety? I need to at least let my family know how I'm doing."

"Look, River, you have to understand that here, at this facility," the doctor said, looking around at the interiors of the academy, "you do things that a lot of people couldn't and shouldn't do," he said, emphasizing the last contracted word a little harder. River looked at him with confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, quickly. Dr. Mathias sighed a little, and continued his explanation. "This is just an academy for higher learning. Like my brother's medacad. There's nothing to hide about what we do here."

"_Dway luh_, this is an academy. But, if your letters were to fall into the wrong hands, things could..." he trailed off for a few moments.

"Things could what?" River asked.

"_Suan le._" He quickly said. "_Mei-yo guanxi." _ River looked skeptically at Dr. Mathias._ "_Look, your letters, River," he said. He ran his hand through his hair. "They're full of details about this place. About its people, the things they do. About the things you have been doing here." He shoved his hand into his pocket nervously.

"Is there a reason as to why my parents shouldn't be allowed to know what I'm doing here?" asked River, looking up at the doctor.

"It's not my place to say," said Dr. Mathias, continuing his walk towards the center. "And it's not your place to be asking these questions."

"Why not?" asked River, following him. "I thought that you were the director here."

"I am," he said, slightly picking up his pace. "But even that position has its limitations, River." River, having finally caught up with Dr. Mathias, grabbed his coat.

"I NEED to at least tell my parents that I'm alright." said River, glaring at the director.

"And you can," he said, "But you can't include anything about what you do here in your letters. It's not my rule River, believe me. " He paused for a few moments, before turning away from her. "If you knew just how important you were, River Tam, to this operation, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. He walked away from her through a nearby door which led to his office leaving River alone to contemplate in the silence. The two men in blue gloves returned, the letter now gone, and guided River back to her dorm.

-~*~-

"Doctor, please," River begged, "I don't want to do this. Please." River, now 16, lay on a white seat, strapped in at the ankles, waist, and wrists. ", please," she continued, "I want to go home now," he struggled as hard as she could, but the restraints proved inescapable.

"You chose to come here, River." Said Dr. Mathias, as he guided the machine onto River's head.

"Is this going to hurt the girl?" asked a figure, obscured by the glare of the observation glass dividing the operating area from the room, through a microphone.

"No, no," Mathias said. "This one, gentlemen," he said, turning to view the window, "Is different from the others."

"Let me go!" River cried from the chair. Dr. Mathias looked back at his patient, and motioned the men with blue gloves to hold her down. The men quickly complied, dashing over to river with shocking sticks. Both men prodded River repeatedly with the shockers, leaving her dazed.

"Now," said Dr. Mathias, walking back to River. "As much as I hate to think of the possibility of this machine ruining your amazing mind, River Tam," he said turning the machine on, "the chance of enhancing what your brain has already shown to have a talent in is far to intriguing." River weakly whimpered as the machine began to whirr louder and louder.

As the first lazer focused into River's skull, River felt as she was being lit on fire. She let out a blood-curdling scream.

"_Kou-hai_," muttered Mathias, as he stared at the hologram of River's brain floating above the operation. "Look, look here!" He said, giddily, as River continued to scream. "These areas, gentlemen," he said, pointing to a part of the brain, are becoming more active than they were before already!"

"I see some damage has occurred already at the spot of incision, doctor," came another voice.

"It's irrelevant." said Mathias quickly. "The programming she'll be learning wouldn't be affected by this damage at all." He pressed a few more buttons.

"The girl is in pain, doctor," said a third voice. "I understand this is already the fifth surgery on her brain."

"She won't remember," said Mathias offhandedly, as he studied the hologram further. "She didn't remember the last four anyway." He turned back to the window. "My word, look at this...." he pointed to the neural connections in her brain. "Her brain functions have begun speeding up." The machine began whirring down. River was no longer able to see or think clearly. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Doctor, you'll have to explain to me later how removing part of a healthy brain can make her better for us," said the man who had spoken third.

"In due time, gentlemen.

"I don't want to be here," River told her self, grimacing from the pain. "Why am I here? Where is here...."

"It seems she's in shock, doctor." said the first voice again. "Can you discern what she saying. The machine shut down. "What is this, this...." she stopped. Something was very wrong. She was hearing something. Something that wasn't supposed to be there.

"She seems to be unable to form her words properly," said another.

"We'll discuss this later, Mathias," said one of the observers. Dr. Mathias looked over his shoulder at the party behind the glass and nodded before turning back to River.

"You two," said Dr. Mathias quickly motioning the men with blue gloves to come over, "untie her, and put her into the experimentation room." River kept her eyes closed tightly. '_There's still so much to learn from this girl's brain... ooh, I'm...' _River opened her eyes again. Dr. Mathias was a few feet away from River. "River, dear, do you know where you are?" River tried to speak, but nothing intelligible came out.

"Yaarr... shyulll.....mee...." she began crying. She was hearing thoughts now, they weren't flowing like her's though. They weren't in her voice.

"How severe was the brain damage to the subject, doctor?" came one of the voices again.

"Severe, it seems," said Dr. Mathias quietly. "Get her to the room," he said. The two men nodded, and roughly grabbed River from the chair, dragging her away from the room. She began struggling, as she tried to thrash out of the hold of the two men. As they rounded the corner, one of the men withdrew a pistol, and hit River over the head hard, knocking her out.

River woke up, strapped to a chair, with a tight-fitting device around her head. The room was empty except for the two men.

"hmrrrgg...." River gurgled, unable to articulate her words correctly. She put her head down.

"_You shouldn't have come."_ said a voice in her mind. She looked around, but only found the ever silent men. _"Hands of Blue, Hands of Blue," came the same voice, in a mockingly sing-song voice. "Hand's of Blue, Hands of Blue." _River looked up again at one of the men. He cracked a small smile. _"Hands of Blue, Hands of Blue,If you ever leave us River Tam, We will hunt you down and kill you with Hands of Blue, Hands of Blue..._"

-~*~-

"NO!" screamed River, grabbing the nearest pointed object near her. She held the knife in front of her defensively. She wouldn't let the men with blue gloves take her. She wouldn't go back. No going back.

"River!" Simon yelled, "Put the knife down!"

"Gorramit, what the hell is goin' on?" asked Jayne, taking a few steps back.

"Simon, now'd be a time to say one o' them magic phrases..." said a very nervous Mal.

"Eta Kooram Nah Smech!" said Simon. River waved the knife around again from the corner of the kitchen she was laying in.

"I won't go back!" she said. "I won't go, no I won't." She whimpered.

"Simon, you min' tellin me what yer sister's gettin at?" Said Mal, slowly reaching for his gun.

"Cap'n I suggest ya kill 'er before she starts killin left an right," said Jayne, standing behind the table.

"Wait," said Simon, putting his hand up to stop Mal and Jayne from doing anything rash. He looked back at his wimpering sister. "She's dreaming."

"Well, mos' people don' dream bout cuttin' their ship mates, Simon, so you best find a way ta get her sane again right quick." Jayne had now ducked down slightly, worrying about any possible attacks that River could hurl at him.

"Captain," said Simon quickly, "give me that glass of water." Mal handed the cup to Simon. Simon threw the water at River, who immediately came out of her dream.

"Ma... may....." River began, looking down at her outstretched hand holding the knife. "Hands of blue, hands of blue..." She dropped the knife and drew her knees into her chest. "Hands of blue, hands of blue..."

"Oh no," Simon said, hurrying over to River, and embracing his sister protectively.

"She was dreaming about her time at the academy again."

"Umm..." Jayne said, slowly standing up, "She's wavin' a knife round cuz of some bad school mem'ries?

"Jayne, you be quiet," said Mal, as he looked at the siblings. "You know that 'cademy was run by Alliance." River was crying now. "You know they mess'd her up bad, Jayne."

"She ain't right..." said Jayne. Simon looked over at Jayne.

"She'll never be what she was before she went there, Jayne." He looked back to his crying sister. "She dreams the same thing every night." He picked River up, kicked the knife a short distance away, and carried his sister back to her room.

Mal took a seat at the table where he had been having breakfast before River's sleepwalking episode.

"Cap'n, you can't be havin' her as yer co-pilot," said Jayne, taking a seat himself." Mal looked up at Jayne, and then continued his meal.  


* * *

_It's messy, I know_. _And yes, it focuses entirely on River. I just needed to get my view of what her time was like at the academy. This chapter is a self contained oneshot, so to speak. The next chapter(s) will be another job for the gang. But, getting back to the chapter, I felt like having a River Dream chapter was necessary for the story. So many people seem to assume that River must either be the crazy-deadly killer who is unstoppable, or a crazy young woman, who is almost never lucid. I (tried to) show, with this chapter, that River started out normal, was normal through the academy, and is normal while on Serenity. Yes, she is damaged (anyone who's had a lobotamy couldn't be all there), and yes, she can be the deadliest thing that has ever lived, but she isn't crazy. Everything she does is a result of the Alliance's interfering with her. (Also, I don't like the idea of having River constantly be a fighter since she can't control her abilities, and would most likely hurt someone she knows.) Woof, I said 'yes' way too many times in there. By the way, I assume that Simon is nine years older than River.  
_

_Translation Notes:  
-Medacad: It's english, and its slang for Medical Academy  
-Kyou-ai: dammit  
-Jzu-zho: Curse (cuss)  
-__Xietian Xiede: Thank God  
-Dway luh: That's Right  
-Suan le: Nevermind  
-Mei-yo guanxi: It doesn't matter  
-Kou-hai: dammit (spelled differently to indicate slightly different accents)  
-_Eta Kooram Nah Smech (Russian): That's Ridiculous! (same safeword used in Serenity)

Next Chapter: Odd Job part I  
**Please Review!**  
~Sidescarlet


	8. Chapter 8: Minot I Breakfast Talk

_So, yeah, it's been a while. I've been busy. Really busy. School work, music gigs, and a job don't leave much room for writing. I actually wrote most of this back in December, but only recently finished it. So, sorry to anyone who's been reading. :S  
_

_~Sidescarlet_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Minot Part I (Breakfast Conversations)**

"We goin' anywhere particular, Mal?" Kaylee looked out the window into empty space. The bridge was quiet, with the exception of the constant hum of Serenity's rather outdated wiring.

"I have a few ideas," said Mal, as he flipped a switch engaging the auto-pilot. He turned to face Kaylee. "There's always work about." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Just gotta know where to look for it."

"What kinda work capt'n?" asked Kaylee skeptically as she exited the bridge with Mal.

"Smuggling, thieving. Nothin we ain't marinated ourselves in before." said Mal, walking down the steps. "But, in our line o' work, the specifics of a job don't matter so much, do they." Kaylee nodded as the two walked past the crew's quarters and into the dining area where Jayne, Simon, and Zoe sat eating breakfast.

"Mornin' ," said Kaylee smiling to the group and giving a small wave. The group nodded back in reply and continued eating. Mal walked over to the cupboard to fix something for his breakfast while Kaylee sat down with with the rest of the crew.

"So how's the prisner holdin' up?" Mal asked over his shoulder, opening one of the compartments to find some tea to brew. Jayne, in reply, put his spoon down, sat back in his seat and sniffed loudly .

"Please Jayne," Simon said,disgusted as he looked up from his meal, "we're eating." Jayne snickered before answering Mal's question.

"Kid's fine. Probly a bit hungry by now, though." Jayne continued with his meal, stirring around his _Jook_.

"You did'n give him breakfast?" Mal asked, turning around in surprise. Jayne gave a small shrug.

"Well hell, capt'n, we ain't runnin' a bed n' breakfast." Jayne looked around the table for approval.

"Jayne, go give some breakfast." Jayne took his soup and quickly drained the rest of the bowl before ladling another bowlful of the soup from the pot into a clean bowl on the table. He stood up, picked up the soup, stuck a spoon into the bowl, and headed toward the guest rooms. Zoe and Simon looked back at the retreating Jayne before Zoe spoke up.

"Mal, are we headin' anywhere in particular?" she asked, before taking a small swig from her tea.

"We're headin' to work," said Mal, putting a bowl from the cupboard onto the counter.

"Captain, I'd like to know exactly where we are going, if at all possible," said Simon, turning his head to face the captain.

"Minot." said the captain quickly. "Got a frien' from the war which got us some work." He mixed some ready-made soup into his bowl and headed for the dining table. "He says that he knows a guy that has got some work."

"Minot's one of them little ghost planets, ain't it?" asked Kaylee quickly.

"Well," said Mal sitting down at the table, "Minot's cold, dark, and out of the hands of the Alliance. It'll have work for us."

"Smuggling, robbery?" Zoe leaned a little closer to the captain. Mal chuckled a little before a short silence.

"We're not going to murder someone,are we?" Simon asked with a horrified expression on his face.

"Nah, last I heard, kiddnappin'." Mal started eating his breakfast contently, while the others looked around nervously.

-~*~-

Jayne knocked twice on the guest room door before sliding it open to see Lewis Meyer sitting on his bed. Meyer had straightened the room up since Jayne had last seen the former Alliance soldier.

"Mornin'." said Jayne tersely, closing the door behind him with his foot. "Got some breakfast fer ya." Meyer looked up from his bed and sat up. Jayne walked over to the bed and handed the bowl of soup to Lewis.

"Thank you," said Lewis, accepting the bowl gratefully. "I was hungry**.**" Jayne nodded and sat on the desk opposite the bed. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Jayne decided to begin a small conversation.

"So...." started Jayne, "guess you're not exactl'y fixin' ta join the Alliance any time soon, are ye?" Lewis took a few more spoonfuls of the soup, seeming to disregard Jayne's question. "Captain's seemed ta take to you quick enough." Meyer looked up from his meal and half-smiled.

"I guess I should be flattered then," said Meyer as he put the bowl of soup down on his bed. "Then again," he said, raising his left arm, cuffed loosely to one of his bed legs, "he hasn't been the nicest host." He picked up the bowl of soup and continued eating.

"Heh," Jayne chuckled, "ye shoulda seen what Mal did ta that other alliance boy we picked up a while back." Meyer stopped eating his soup after Jayne's words.

"What happened to him?" Meyer again put his bowl down, interested in the story.

"Well," said Jayne, pausing to snort up an unpleasant clump of snot, "we first picked up the guy on Persephone, back when we was more," he paused and coughed, "reputable." Jayne unconsciously began to fiddle with one of the larger buttons on the side of his pants. "Said he was a passinger lookin' for a ride... or somethin." Jayne continued, scratching his head. "I don' really remember the details that well." Jayne scratched his head while he thought. "But, in the end, we found out he was some sorta spy hell ben' on gettin some of our new passengers arrested."

"What did you do to him when you found out?" Meyer said, sitting back on his bunk a little farther.

"Mal shot em in the eye," said Jayne, smirking. Meyer's eyes widened in horror.

"You killed an Alliance member who was simply trying to follow orders given to him?!"Jayne shot Meyer a dirty look.

"Listen, boy," said Jayne, pointing his finger toward Serenity's prisoner, "that man was no saint. He got what was comin' ta him, 'specially after he took a shot at our dear mechanic."

"Oh." said Meyer, looking down. He stayed silent for a few moments. "So... you shot him in the eye?"

"Yeah, well, the Mal did... the captain did" said Jayne, as he returned to fondling his button, "You know, it didn' help that he survived after we had thrown em' overboard back on Whitefall, an' came back hellbent on revengin' himself on the Capt'n."

"How did he survive something like that," asked Meyer quickly, scrunching up his face after mentally forming a picture of a man with one eye shot out.

"Heh," Jayne snorted, "guy came back more like a robot then a man." He scratched his cheek, pausing to think. "But it don' matter anymore about what happened after that."

"Why's that?" Meyer asked.

"Well," said Jayne, standing up and heading for the door, "after the Cap'n shot that fellar in the other eye, we made sure he was dead fer good." Meyer paused a few moments, at a loss for words, while Jayne headed towards the door of the room.

"Wait," said Meyer to Jayne. Jayne turned back to Meyer and leaned back on the sliding door. "Is the captain going to kill me?" Jayne let a small burst of laughter out.

"Heh, you should be worried more bout' what'll happen to ye on the ship if you stay to long on it." With those words, Jayne walked out of the room and slid the door shut behind him.

* * *

_Short. I know. I swear, the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, to any readers for North Dakota, USA, you may recognize the name "Minot" as a city in your state. I'm unoriginal, but hopefully you'll see my choice in a positive light.  
Anyway, Meyer, my character, is being integrated into the crew slowly, and the next stop for him is to get a nickname, or preferred name that can be used repeatedly. Switching between "Meyer" and "Lewis" hasn't been working well. So, since I always ask for comments anyway, I'd like to ask any readers out there to comment on this story with a suggested name that Serenity's crew might come up with for the overly skinny, hook-nosed ex-corporal, we know as Lewis Meyer.  
_

_Translation Notes:  
Jook: Chinese soup, eaten at various times of the day._

Next Chapter: Minot Part II (Podunk)

_So, once again, comment on the story AND give a nickname for Meyer. It would all be much appreciated.  
Xie Xie (Thank You!),  
~Sidescarlet_


	9. Chapter 9: Minot II Podunk

_Hey all. Another exciting installment of my story is here, just for you! But before that, I thought that I might want to add a few extra tidbits about the previous chapter. The part where I mention the fate of the Alliance spy, as seen in the Firefly Pilot, is actually taken from one of the comic continuities. The agent, who is named Lawrence Dobson, did in fact survive being shot by Mal, as it is explained by the comic, "Serenity: Those Left Behind" It's a great comic, if you can find it, and I highly recomend it. Also, you find out what happened to the Hands of Blue._

_ Well, as my senior year comes to a close, the amount of time I can use for writing increases. So with this second story arc that I'm working on, I'm planning on spending a wee bit more time on each section in terms of writing. So, without further adieu, the story.  
Sidescarlet~_

_ps.~Comment comment comment!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Minot Part II (Podunk)**

"Manitoba: The Magic City." River read the sign, and then looked at the capital city of Minot. It was spartan, having only a few sporadically placed shops, and small shacks sitting together in an area only a few miles square. Many of the existing buildings were abandoned or in complete ruin. River, Mal, Jayne, and Zoe stood at the town border.

"I swear, you'd fine more magic in Jayne's cooking," said Zoe

"Well, shucks, Zoe..." Jayne began.

"She meant it as a joke Jayne," said Mal tersely. Jayne closed his mouth, and looked at the ground, muttering to himself about his food.

"Capt'n, you sure there's work here?" Zoe looked from Mal to the disheveled city. "There can't be more than a thousan' people here." She looked again at Mal, skeptically. "You sure that friend of yours is as reliable as you say?"

"Skip doesn't talk lest he's got a point," said Mal, finally walking into the city. The others followed in suit.

"Skip?" asked Zoe, as she continued to walk behind Mal.

"Yeah, Skip," said Mal over his shoulder, "ya know, Skip Peters, that pilot." Zoe mouthed the word 'Oh' and continued to walk on. "Heh," Mal chuckled. "I swear, he was shot down so many gorram times, I was startin' ta think he may have been part feline." Zoe grinned at his comment.

"Well, cat's only got nine lives capt'n." The two laughed together.

"Well, we all know it all caught up ta him," said Mal, smiling. The group stopped at the entrance to a small saloon, covered in peeling paint and dust, with a fading sign which read, in ornate lettering, "The Jewel". Next to the sign, someone had carved into the wood a small message, in both english and mandarin, reading, "the last place left to die an unbroken man in this _chou sanba podunk."_ Mal looked at the sign, and then the carved message, before giving a small reply.

"Hm." Mal pushed the two swinging doors and entered the saloon. Just as the others started to follow, Mal quickly popped his head back out of the saloon. "Zoe, you come in with me. Jayne, you stick with Albatross here, an' keep a keen eye." River quietly nodded, while Jayne tried to protest.

"Mal, lemme get a drink before --" Mal opened the swinging door to let Zoe pass through.

"Just... stay outside Jayne, I'd rather not have ya' gettin' any more influence other than what's comin' from head already." Mal let the door swing loosely behind him as he disappeared into the bar.

"Aw... gorramit_," _muttered Jayne, as River leaned against the wall of the saloon, giggling at Mal and Jayne's brief exchange.

-~*~-

Meyer woke to a gentle knock at the door to his makeshift prison. Still a little dazed, Lewis quickly said, "_huanying nin_ " hoisting himself up to great his guest. Inara entered the room and gave a small bow.

"Zaoshang hao ," she said, smiling. Meyer only blushed a little and suddenly seemed to be lost in thought before giving a stuttered answer.

"uhh.... wo de zhongwen....umm...jiang da bu tai...hao? " Inara gave a small chuckle.

"You know more than some people on this boat." Meyer nodded, thinking briefly of Jayne. Inara put a tray down with some food in a medium sized bowl on the table opposite Meyer's bed. "Lewis, right?" Meyer nodded, as he eyed the food across from him. "Well, Lewis, I brought you breakfast," said Inara, in an almost maternal way.

"Thank you," said Meyer, as he stood up to reach for his meal before being stopped short because of his wrist still chained to the bed. Meyer looked over to Inara, eyed her, and then nodded slightly toward the food. "Could you help me.."

"Oh yeah, sorry," she said quickly bringing the tray to Meyer's bed. He quickly began to work at the food on his plate. After a few minutes of eating, he looked over at Inara, who had stayed in the room. Putting his utensils down, he looked back towards her.

"I'm sorry, we haven't formally met, I guess." He held out his hand. "Lewis Meyer."

"Inara Serra." She replied, giving a gentle handshake. He retracted his hand and looked towards the floor.

"I don't mean to pry Ms. Serra --"

"Inara," she interjected, "everyone is on a first name basis here."

"...Inara," he continued, "But, you don't seem to fit the mold of the typical space pirate." She laughed at his comment.

"First, Serenity's crew isn't a team of space pirates." She looked towards the door to the room. "They're just people trying to earn enough to get through life." She shook her head a little and turned back towards Lewis. "Second, my work usually takes me away from this ship."

"What is your occupation?" Meyer asked bluntly.

"I'm a companion." Lewis blushed Scarlet, much to the amusement of Inara.

"Is something wrong, Lewis?" Meyer was looking intentionally at the floor to limit his eye contact.

"I'm just surprised, that's all." He sat in silence for a few moments before raising his voice again. "Wait," he said, looking up. "Doesn't a companion have a social status... I mean a real social status among the cream of the crop? Shouldn't you be on some planet where there are many wealthy people and many social gatherings to attend?"

"Well, yes, one could say that I have enjoyed a high social standing because of my career." She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Then why stay with these people on this ship?" Meyer began to eat again.

"Because there's more to being a companion than just going around and being some rich man's pretty doll to show off." She padded down a part of her dress which had become bunched up. "I always choose my client, regardless of how rich and powerful they are." She paused for a moment. "Besides, there are many advantages to traveling with a transport ship, Lewis." Meyer leaned his head towards her, as if to ask '_such as?' _Inara, in turn, scowled at him, saying, "It would take me a while to actually list off the benefits for flying with Mal, and his crew. But you should know that I couldn't have asked for anything better."

"Right..." said Meyer, sarcasically, "why have a normal life on a place like Helios, when you can go on adventures with dashing, murderous, pirates obsessed with getting loot."

"Mal is no pirate." said Inara, slightly angered by Meyer's acerbic comment. "He is more of a gentlemen than most people give him credit."

"I'll agree with you about that." Said Lewis, through a smirk.

"Now Jayne, on the other hand," Inara said. "He's more of the villinous type.

"I don't know, " said Meyer quickly, "He wasn't so bad." Inara shrugged her shoulders in mild agreement. Meyer suddenly remembered something that Jayne had previously mentioned. "Wait, Jayne told me yesterday that we were headed for an outer rim planet..."

"Minot."

"Were on Minot?"

"Right outside Manitoba, the last I heard from Mal." Meyer scooted back on his bed and leaned his back against the wall."

"Heh, the Magic City."

"You know about this place?" Inara unfolded his arms and put them at her side.

"I know the outer rim a lot better than most." Meyer took another spoonful of his breakfast before continuing. "Hang on, what advantage do you have as a companion, being on a ship that only goes to small planets away from large populations?"

"I'm..." Inara paused, "Well, as of right now, I'm not exactly employed."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Meyer said quickly. A moderately long silence followed his apology.

-~*~-

"Alright, Skip, you're gonna have to explain this job one more time to me." Mal and Zoe sat opposite the man in a booth near the back the building. Mal scratched his head again, still thinking of the plan Skip had laid down. "I'm havin' a hard time comprehending what exactly you're plannin for us to do."

The once battle hardened and wily skip, known for his formidible physique, and striking appearance, was now only a shadow of his former self. Having become a businessman after his aforementioned 10th, and tragically unlucky, crash in the war, Skip, now blinded, had come to Minot while the mineral mines found in Manitoba were still viable. He was now slim, had greying hair which was parted, a slight hunch, and a small mustache. Through his cheap suit, one could see the sweat stains caused by his nervousness in the situation.

"Look, I told you," Skip said again quietly in an uncharacteristically high shrill. "It's real easy." He pushed a picture of a homely women, which had been on the table already, towards the two. "I want you to abduct this women."

"Skip, that's your wife." Said Zoe, almost horrified. Skip looked back at Zoe.

"Well, you won't hurt her."

"I'll make sure to do my best," said Zoe, in a sarcastic voice. Skip looked down as yet another silence permeated through the booth. Mal coughed to bring back attention to himself.

"An' we're gettin' paid how?" asked Mal.

"You've seen the paper there," said Skip.

"Yeah, yeah, I've seen the paper," Mal said, pushing the slip back toward skip, "but seein' as how I remember your card playin' a while ago-- Zoe," he quickly turned his head to Zoe, "I ever beat Skip here at cards?"

"No sir," she said with a smirk.

"Look, Mal, there's nothin' to worry about," said Skip, running his hand through his hair, nervously. "My wife's got a rich dad, who cares about her more than anything. He'd be willing to pay twice that amount of money for ransom, if it meant gettin' his little girl back." Skip had given a garish grin, trying to win over the two.

"So... there's no guarantee we'll be paid." Skip waved his hands in front of his face, as if he were trying to clear some smoke out.

"Mal, my father n' law's the richest man on Appaloosa." Mal stared at Skip still not convinced.

"So..." Mal started. "There's definitely money in it for us?" Skip smiled.

"Yeah, you betcha" The two men shook on the deal, and poured a few drinks, deciding to enjoy the meeting a little bit. Half an hour later, Mal had once again touched upon a more serious subject.

"What in hell could ya have possibly done to need someone to kidnap your own wife?" Skip sighed heavily, as if he were letting a giant weight crush him.

"I'm in deep, Mal." He looked down at the table. "I always thought you were kidding when you talk about my nine lives." He took a small cigarette out, lit it, and took a drag. " Funny how horrible life is without a little luck, even in this poor town."

-~*~-

"So?" Said Jayne insistently.

"So _what_,Jayne?" said Mal, as the four head back to the ship.

"We got work, or what?"

"We got somethin'" said Zoe.

"An' does this somethin' happen ta have money involved." The four had reached the landing area where they had landed earlier.

"Maybe." Jayne looked horrified.

"Maybe?!" He looked over at Mal, as they entered the cargo bay. "Capt'n, I know ya like runnin' your luck, but we all know money's more important than' everythin'. Love... Sex... Women!"

"Jayne, those are all the same thing," said Zoe as she hit the switch to close the bay doors. Jayne, grumbling, headed up the stairs towards the living quarters. He passed by Simon who had just entered the bay.

"Have we been commissioned for an assignment, Captain?" asked Simon. Mal looked up at Simon, with a slightly confused look.

"Come again, doc?" Mal asked.

"Yes, Simon," River said, interjecting. "We're going to kidnap the wife of Mal's friend. She lives on Appaloosa. Mal's friend plans on getting ransom money from his father-in-law, with which he will pay us and use the remainder of the money to pay off a debt he most likely has." River smiled up towards Simon. Simon raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow," said Mal, shaking his head while walking towards the stairs. "Sometimes, that psychic thing jus' scares the gorram hell outta me."

"Capt'n we headed someweres?" asked Kaylee, as she entered the cargo bay.

"Hard burn, Kaylee." Said Mal reaching the top of the stairs. "We're going to Appaloosa."

* * *

_So, yeah. The story might be a little familiar. To any fan of the Cohen brothers, I hope they can see what I've been inspired by. Also, I threw in a reference to that new western that came out, titled Appaloosa. I liked the name. It made me think of something with a smokey flavor for some reason. Anyway, I was kinda miffed to not get any ideas for a truncated version of the name Lewis Meyer, so I'm hoping that this time around, someone will actually read this all the way through and leave a lovely comment. Anyway, every time I watch Serenity, or Firefly, I always imagine what kind of friends Mal would have made. So, I've made Skip.  
_

_Translation Notes:  
chou sanba -stinking  
huanying nin -welcome  
Zaoshang hao -good morning  
uhh.... wo de zhongwen....umm...jiang da bu tai...hao? -ummm I don't speak chinese very well.(Although, Meyer actually pronounced some of the syllables incorrectly.)_

_Next Chapter:  
Minot Part III (Skip's Luck)_

_I Hope you've had a fun time reading it so far. Once again, COMMENT!!!, I'd love you forever for it.  
Peace,  
Sidescarlet~_


	10. Chapter 10: Minot III Trouble With Skip

_So, first off: I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner. To be honest, I've had a rough year. Dear God it's been a year.(Okay, eight months) Well, I actually wrote the beginning of this a while ago, but never really finished it till today. This isn't my best work. In fact, having read past chapters, I've found myself to be a sloppy writer. Hopefully anyone who has been reading this will enjoy. I always delight in constructive comments.  
_

_Side Scarlett~  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Minot Part III (The Trouble With Skip)**

"Hold yer head, there fella." The shuttle gently landed at its docking station safely on Appaloosa. The conductor grabbed Skip's hand getting ready to help him out of the ship. Skip quickly jerked his hand out of the man grasp.

" Look here, I may be blind," Skip replied , pulling his hand back aggressively, "but I'm not completely helpless." Skip pulled out a cane, and firmly hit the ground with it. Putting his hand smoothly to a small device fixed to his temple, he tapped a small button that was flush with the device. A small red glow grew in Skip's glasses. "Got this after my part in the war," said Skip with a self righteous smirk. He gathered his belongings, and began to tap his cane in front of him. The device on the side of his head pulsed slightly, guiding Skip, without assistance, out the shuttle.

Appaloosa was hot, and dry, as always. Many people say on their dusty porches, under shade, trying to escape the scorching sun, as the day, like any day on an outer-rim planet, seemed to slowly inch along. Yet, despite it's lack of industry and the blistering heat, the prosperous trading planet smelled of culture and fresh produce. And, unlike Manitoba, Appaloosa had an invigorated infrastructure with roads, and even a system of trolleys running through town. "My god," said Skip, "ain't you a sight for sore eyes." Briskly exiting the train station, Skip headed for the main road of Appaloosa City. Rounding the corner of the Micah Bank of Appaloosa, Skip briskly walked to the nearest trolley and hopped on. The wind pushed against Skip's thin face, as he faced towards the front of the moving trolley. There wasn't much on his mind, save for what he was going to be having for dinner later that night. And that was the trouble with Skip: there never was much on his mind (not even the very important details.)

Skip stepped off the trolley onto the street in front of his store, appropriately titled _Peters' Mining Hardware & Supply _, its writing had become faded from the hot sun of Appaloosa, and had chipped in a few places along the edges. Skip put his hands on his hips and leaned back slightly to survey his shop. He took his cane once more and firmly hit the ground with the end of it. Nearly instantaneously, the images of the store began flood back through the device in his eyes. The robustly built building, painted a soft maroon color(though he couldn't really see color), was handsome, and looked well maintained from a distance, but was starting to show signs of age in certain areas. Skip smiled, and puffed up his chest a little, saying, "mei guan! " He put his cane back down on the ground and headed into the building.

Snaking his way past a few isles of his products, the blind man guided himself into his office and sat down at his desk. A small machine that glowed faintly, lay on the corner of the desk. It suddenly vibrated softly. "Messages," Skip muttered. He taped the device, and a small hologram of a well dressed, but modest looking man appeared.

"Hey Skip, Emir here, from Micah Bank." Skip, listening to the recording, began to take off his coat. "Listen, um... about those reports you sent to me about those stolen drills. Seems that those scans you made of their serial numbers you made a while back were a little fuzzy. Could you write them in?" Skip pulled a bottle of liquor out and a glass. "You know, better than I do, about those damn forgery laws." The man in the recording chuckled, as skip downed a swig of the rice wine. "Yeah, well, you're no liar. Anyway, I need them to make sure that those insurance claims you collected are gonna hold. Alright, take care Sk--" Skip tapped the machine again, skipping to the next message.

"Hey honeybun, it's Jean." Skip turned his head toward the recording, as he poured himself another glass of the cheap wine. "Listen, your son's all set on goin' out with that girl from the ranch. I just thought I'd letcha know dear. Hopin' that you had luck with your trip to Minot. Love ya dear. Bye Bye." The machine turned itself off. Skips office was now darker, as the day had been passing on. Putting an elbow down on his desk, and hunching forward, Skip propped himself on his downed arm, and raised his liquor glass to his head, letting out a large, pained sigh. The cool bottle against his brow was soothing, but did little to keep the churning inside his head from growing worse. As the last bit of sunlight crept out of the office, Skip took a deep swig from the bottle. He wasn't in the mood to start thinking about his problems.

-~*~-

"So..." Simon began slowly, "we are really going to kidnap his wife?" Mal shrugged, and sat further back in his chair. "Mal, I know this crew has done some questionable things to get money, but, I mean, seriously? There's the potential for us to get caught by alliance!" Simon put his hands up in frustration. "Dammit, captain, just say something!" Mal looked up at Simon from his seat, expressionless.

"zhu zui , " said Mal tersely, not looking up from where he was staring. Picking up his gun from where he had earlier set it, Mal impulsively fiddled with it. Simon, caught off guard by the captain's earlier comment, recovered, and spoke his mind yet again.

"Captain, this isn't right, taking this assignment." Simon, pulled up a chair to the table and sat down to speak with Mal at eye level. "What if something goes wrong? What if his wife gets hurt during the extraction?" Mal continued to fiddle with his gun, now spinning it on the table. "What if--

"Simon," Mal said, in a now exasperated tone, "what are you really worried about." He was now glaring at the doctor. "This is by far one of the easiest jobs we've done, or fer that matter, we're ever gonna do." Mal stood up, holstered his firearm, and began walking away from the table.

"Mal, what if we don't get properly compensated by this man?" He stood up, blocking Mal's way to the door. "Both you and Zoe have questioned his integrity!"

"Look," said Mal, putting his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "knowing Skip, even if we botch this," gently pushing Simon aside to continue his walk, "I figure there'll be a way to get paid." Mal walked out the door toward the barracks. Simon quickly turned toward Zoe, who sat smirking in the corner.

"Is there something _more_ about this man that I haven't been told?" He raised his hands in confusion.

"Well," Zoe said, tapping the table, "lots. But knowing about him won't do much ta help our cause."

"Cause?" said Simon, with a hint of anger in his voice, He stood completely upright, looked away, and sarcastically chuckled before turning back to Zoe. "For money?! From a man who doesn't have it? On a planet that, despite being in the middle of the outer rim, has very powerful connections to the Alliance." Simon briskly approached the table, pulled up and chair and sat down to meet Zoe at eye level. "After Miranda I thought we would take engagements of a less," pausing to search for the right word to say, "conspicuous... nature." Zoe seemed unfazed by his outcry.

"You know Doc, you've known us now for a while," said Zoe calmly, " and how many times have you seen the captain's judgement bring us bad luck?" Simon tersely answered.

"Many, many times." Zoe visibly tightened her lips before replying.

"Eh... well, you're gonna have to trust Mal on this one." Simon tapped the table in an impatient fashion.

"What makes you think that we will be able to make more money, without drawing any attention from the authorities?" Zoe smirked widely.

"We know Skip." she said, unholstering her gun, and laying on the table. "he always used con Mal n' me outta everything." She aimed the pistol at the space across the table. "It's only fair we beat him at his own game." She pretended to shoot her firearm. "Boom boom."

-~*~-

"Hey Lou." Kaylee slid open the door to the room Lewis was being held in.

"I'm sorry," said Meyer, standing up from the desk he had been leaning on, "have we met?"

"Hm," said the mechanic, rolling her eyes upward in thought, "no, not really. "Better now then ne'er, right?" Meyer gave the Mechanic a confused look.

"I suppose...?" Kaylee thrust her hand out.

"Name's Kaylee. I'm the mechanic on this here bird," she said smiling and vigorously shaking Meyer's hand.

"Lewis Meyer," the former Alliance member replied, "your prisoner." Kaylee laughed at his comment while pulling up a chair sitting near the desk to sit down in. She lifted her legs and heavily propped them up on the desk. Her shoes, covered with years of oils, smelled faintly of candy and old food.

"You're hardly a prisner round here." Kaylee pointed to his hands. "Mal even took them fetters off of ya."

"Jayne did actually," said Meyer rubbing his wrists absentmindedly. "He figured that I should be allowed to use the restroom at my own free will." He sat back down on the table. "So," he said, "you're the genius that manages to keep this hunk of junk afloat." Kaylee, mildly offended, flicked her foot nearest to Meyer so as to wipe a trace amount of grunge onto his shirt.

"This," she said, looking around the room, "is a labor o' love, Lou. It ta--"

"Lou?" Meyer interrupted.

"Well, I can't be callin' you _Lewis_ or _Meyer_ every two seconds," said Kaylee in reply. "Tain't fittin." Meyer, now Lou, shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"Shiny." Meyer looked down, putting his hands into his lap. "Kaylee, right?" he said, now looking at the mechanic. "Is there any particular reason for you gracing me with your presence? It seems that your captain has been systematically sending different member of his crew down here to have heart to heart talks with me."

"I came here on mah own vuhlition," she replied, quickly scratching away an itch on her neck, "although I suspec' Mal's doing that cuz he fancies you somehow."

"We have some similar life stories."

"Ah," said Kaylee, "That'd do it." She nervously began to fiddle with her hair. "Why'd ya work for them Alliance?" Kaylee didn't look Lou in the eye. "You grew up same us most of our crew. An' I head your story back there, from Mal--"

"He told everyone?"

"Yes... we were awful curious," replied Kaylee, almost ashamedly. "How could you support somethin' like them?"

"To tell you the truth Kaylee, they're not as bad as you think." Kaylee gave a shocked expression.

"They're far from anythin' nice an' cuddly in my opinion."

"Well, be fair. You've been on the wrong side of the law for several years now." Kaylee relented.

"Suppose I may bear a semblance of a grudge toward 'em."

"Look," Lou began, "what they've done: A lot of it's been bad. Really awful. But look what they've brought to the planets: Order, stability. Even an uneasy peace. These men, coming after you. Most of them are not brainless drones of some imperialistic army. They're people, like you and me."

"People don' murder most of a world, an' turn the rest into Reavers."

"An experiment gone wrong."

"Maybe the capt'n was wrong 'bout you," said Kaylee, with an edginess in her tone.

"The Alliance has bad people in it." Lou quickly interjected, " and perhaps a malevolent body running it. But the bureaucracy it has keeps the planets, for the most part, safe to live in. Maybe those years in their schools have rubbed off on me, but I can't, in good conscious, simply blame the government as a whole for the misgivings of individuals within that world."

"You know, Lou," said Kaylee, now calmer. "You're prolly right bout them things you said. But that don't make what they took part of any better." She stood up, pushed her chair back towards Lou. "I'd rather be a crook, livin' under my own rules, than a law abidin' goody goody (chinese equiv?), forced to act like a trained mutt for some damn government." Kaylee, having said these words, left the room briskly, leaving Meyer sitting on the desk, rubbing his head.

-~*~-

"Captain, is there any reason why we are in Appaloosa's orbit, as opposed to being on the surface?" River was sitting up right in her chair, facing Mal who had been slumping in his chair, playing with some of Wash's old plastic dinosaurs.

"Do ya even really have to ask?" said Mal, pretending to make the stegosaurus fly through the air. "Can't ya just do that, " he pointed with the other dinosaur toy to his head, and twirled it in a vertical circle, "min' reader thing?"

"I'd rather hear in person." Mal looked up from his boredom induced play.

"We're just waitin' fer the right time ta pick up Skip's wife for the ransom." Mal looked out the front window towards Appaloosa. "We've got a good day n' a half before we go stormin' inta town."

"Is that why you're playing with those dinosaurs." Mal looked down the plastic dinosaurs in his hands.

"I guess..." Mal put the toys back onto the top of the control panels, and sat up a little straighter in his chair.

"You have a lot on your mind." River was now sitting in the co-pilot seat, with her legs curled up so that her knees were in her chest, arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin resting on her knees. Mal nodded in agreement.

"Skip's been one gorram lucky sunnuvabitch for as long as I've known him. But he's in trouble. Big trouble. I know what he's gonna do. I know he's gonna skimp on something. When the deal gits done, he's gonna try to pocket most of the money to pay off loans." Mal sighed. "Gorram idiot knew better than ta trust any bank men round these parts." Mal pushed his hand through his hair, in slight frustration. That's the trouble with Skip. Fool's always depended on his luck to get 'm through problems. He's probably been gambling like he used to."

"That's not all that's on your mind, captain," said River, interjecting.

"Yeah..."said Mal slowly. "Still got Lou down there in that room. What in hell am I gonna do that lil'--"

"Captain, I don't really need to guess what you're thinking," said River, smirking.

"Please," said Mal, "please, albatross, stay outta my head while I'm right next ta you." River frowned.

"Well, Malcom, it is only natural that you would be thinking of," she paused, "certain... loved ones right before a job."

"Yeah, well, it ain't best to pick atta man who's got a lot on his mind," said Mal, rolling his fingers in a circle on his temples. River sat silent.

"Dua Bui Chi," she replied quietly.

* * *

_There she was. A labor of about 12 months of lazy unfruitful procrastination and neglect. I'll admit, I'm not proud, but it gets the story across. I've been thinking a lot recently about Skips problems. Let me put them into an easier perspective to understand: Skip, a pathological risk taker, is not content with family life, and has poor luck in shady business practices. While he does love his wife, he is not willing to risk his own safety, or money, to help her, and their child, Scotty (I ripped that right from the movie Fargo) But in true Serenity fashion, Mal and Zoe, his two former friends, who hold a grudge against him, are planning to swindle him of his planned self reward. Yeah, lame. Maybe. I'm horrible at setting stuff up like this. I really need to stop just having these little braindumps of thoughts while I'm writing the story. It makes sense to me, but probably, and most importantly. not to you, the reader. The title was originally going to be called "Skip's Luck," as I had a few pages of flash backs about Skip Peterson's former daredevil ways, but decided against it. I've realized that I've had Lou (Louis Meyer, my OC) in the backround for far too long. It's time he start to work his way up into part of the crew status. Comments would be greatly loved._

Translation Notes:_  
mei guan_ -Artisticly beautiful_  
zhu zui_ - Shut up_  
Dua Bui Chi _- Sorry

Next Chapter: ..to Make Things Worse.

Hopefully you haven't become disgusted with my writing. Happy readin' ya'll.  
Sidescarlet~


End file.
